


In Endless Vigil

by SolaraNi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Physical Abuse, Poor hollow baby was never taught the concept of self, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, The abuse is only mentioned and never explicitly shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraNi/pseuds/SolaraNi
Summary: The road to recovery is long and hard.  Especially for a being that's been taught it is nothing more than a tool, and then given to an uncaring master.  Perhaps Ghost's decision to keep them alive wasn't the kindest one, but only time will tell if Hollow can live a life worth living.Also known as Mun wrote angst again because whoo boi I want to explore how to rehabilitate Hollow and give them some good ol' psychological deprogramming because no one would be ok after being treated like an object with one singular purpose.
Comments: 93
Kudos: 322





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Get ready for a ride because apparently I only know how to write fanfiction that gives people the angsty feelsies. On that note if you struggle personally with anything in the tags above I highly recommend you not read this fic if it might send you spiraling. Otherwise enjoy!

In Endless Vigil

Hollow doesn’t remember much from the time it failed its task and its sibling had to do it for Hollow. The memories come back in bits and pieces it tries to ignore. Ignores because Hornet told it those types of memories weren’t good to dwell on. Because it knows dwelling on them implies its thinking and-

Do not think…

It watches from its current perch within its siblings home in Dirtmouth. Watching the townspeople go about their lives while Hollow waits for its siblings to come home. It was not ordered to follow, nor do anything else so it stays in the spot they had left it in by the window as they traveled below.

Hollow would watch them leave almost every day, ever since they had deemed it well enough to finish recovery on it’s own. Hollow could still feel the aching pain left by the Radiance and its own attempts at punishing itself with its nail. It currently did not know where its nail was but Hornet said she was keeping it safe until she deemed Hollow well enough to have it returned. Hollow had wanted to know why it wasn’t allowed its only asset, but had been a good vessel and accepted that Hornet must only be doing what is good for it.

Hollow had tried their best to remember their recovery. Its sibling, Ghost, had inquired if it remembered anything from when pain and infection (Not caused by the Radiance, both Ghost and Hornet had to reassure Hollow). It had tried to bring up anything from before they had awoken, but was met with a wall of tangled pain and confusion it didn’t know how to handle.

Neither Ghost nor Hornet had brought it up since.

They were busy after all, they had a kingdom and its people to reunite. It had no right to inconvenience them with its own potentially faulty thoughts and behaviors that were unbecoming of a vessel. For one should not have to worry about their possessions. It would be ridiculous to have to worry about one’s possessions moving around without the owners express interference.

Hollow tried to suppress the horrible feeling of loneliness it should not have. Repress the tiny inklings of envy that threatened to ruin the vessel at the confusion on why Ghost got to be at Hornet’s side and not it.

It reminded itself that its sibling hadn’t failed at its purpose like it has.

Ghost deserves more than it.

It should be grateful that its siblings haven’t deemed its failures worthy of being thrown away like it knows it deserves-

It finally noticed how its body was shaking, claws on its remaining hand digging painfully into its healing chest wounds, and forced itself to stand into a stiff, ramrod straight posture to the right of the window, staring into the annals of the house.

Away from anything that could distract it.

Quashing its feelings down, it reminded itself that its feelings on being left alone to dwell most days were irrelevant. Not when its siblings were already so stressed about their own burdens. Besides, it shouldn’t be feeling anything.

Do not feel…

Its joints ached from remaining in its position by the window, but it refused to move. Could not move. It would survive. It must. Just as it had for the age it spent in the black egg. Where it was unable to do anything but listen, while its physical body slowly decayed from constant aches and pains, as the Radiance tried to speak and lure Hollow into her trap of dreams. The aches from being immobile for so long had yet to disappear. Hollow didn’t like how it knew the reason behind every scratch, scar, and pit in its chitin.

The Radiance had tried long and hard to break Hollow. Break Hollow so that it could no longer hold up the seals that had chained the Radiance to its void. The Radiance had tried every jeer, taunt, empty promise she could think off, and while it had eventually come to respond just as the Radiance desired, the seals still did not waver. Once she had discovered Hollow was just as much a prisoner as she was, she had moved on to trying to break Hollow physically. Infection burning through every muscle, bone, and sinew Hollow possessed. Bloating, bursting, and breaking every inch of skin in hopes that its void would finally stop reforming after every attempt. Hoping that by destroying the vessel the seals would no longer hold up. It was in that throe of endless agony when it had felt its mask crack with a sharp, painful clarity, that it finally gave in and cried out. For its siblings. For father. Mother. Hornet. Anyone. When it received no reply was when Hollow finally gave into tears.

Do not hope...

When the door to the temple finally let in the first specks of pale light it had seen in too long an age, Hollow had already cornered itself in a small corner of its mind. Scared. Helpless to the never ending physical and mental pain the Radiance wrought in her attempts to shatter Hollow. Hollow remained unaware of the small figure that was approaching its body. Of the seemingly empty stare it gave at Hollow’s hanging body.

Until it felt the Radiance forcibly move its head.

Scared, but somewhat intrigued by what had finally taken the Radiance’s attention off of Hollow, it cautiously threaded its consciousness back to its physical body. It finds itself stuck at seeing but being unable to move anything, but it is enough to understand what is happening.

A sibling.

Hollow doesn’t know how to feel. It hurts and Hollow’s scared of what will happen. Accustomed to pain at every small moment. Logically, Hollow knows what will happen as its sibling approaches their chains.

Its sibling will hack it free. For even Hollow can sense the King’s Brand that glows like a shining, pale beacon to its mind that has long grown used to the painful contrast of absolute black nothing and absolute blinding light.

Its sibling will then approach its quivering form on the floor, before taking its nail and taking the infection it contains.

It has failed after all.

A failed vessel deserves to be discarded and replaced.

What it didn’t take into account was the blinding pain that forced Hollow back into its little corner of mind as its sibling hacked away at the last of the seals keeping it suspended.

Do not…

All Hollow feels is pain. Pain pain pain pain as the piercing light blinds what is left of their eyesight pain pain pain pain while the Radiance forcibly moves its body, so atrophied to uselessness, every centimeter of movement bringing only PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN and it wants to die.

For the first time in countless ages it fights the Radiance. Fights for just a sliver of control as it forces its remaining arm, holding its broken nail, back into itself. As it pierces the amalgamation of infection and void, Hollow can only kreen in happiness at the thought of finally ending the pain that had never left since it was sealed away.

Again.

And again.

It can feel its sibling slashing away and what is left of its body, helping Hollow bring the only thing it had ever dared to think of having.

Until its nail is dropped by the impact of something stabbing into its face, forcing it to the ground immobile.

A voice that rings painfully familiar yet not to Hollow was all it heard before unconsciousness overtook it.

“Get Good!”

...


	2. Ch 1: Is it Over…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow finds itself finally out of her dream, but... Is it real? How can it be when it feels hers presence so easily within it's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh, I wrote more of this. Whatever you'd like to call this. Enjoy I guess.

Chapter 1: Is it Over…?

Chapter Warnings: Descriptions of wounds, description of psychological torture, dehumanization

  
  


_ “Hollow? Hollow! Please, Please be-” _

Hollow heard a voice addressing it. One that wasn’t filled with burning rage or fiery light, but that couldn’t be possible, only it and She existed here. Here in this painfully bright void-

Her realm. Her place. Where everything belonged to Her and Her whims. At first it had tried to be the one in control, that was its purpose after all, but soon it became all too distressingly clear it never had any influence over Her. It had learned that lesson, for it had been taught painfully through any show of defiance to Her will.

It thought it could hold Her, contain Her, but that act of thinking had made them defective. Impure. Found wanting-

...And She had so easily grabbed onto those wants and twisted them until Hollow understood how much it shouldn’t want for anything-

It restrained a shudder that wanted to run through its body at the mere thought of wanting again.

  
  


_ “Hmmm. The supposed empty vessel exudes confidence. Strong must be the love it holds for its father.  _

_ The vessel merely hung limp in their chains. _

_ “Tell me vessel, what is it that spoke his love for you? The massacre of your siblings? The rules he imposed upon you? The expectations?” _

_ Nothing. _

_ “The Pale Wyrm must not have loved you, if he cursed you to be my bindings.” _

_ A small twitch. _

_ “See, even you must believe it to some capacity. To have such thoughts though… If the Pale Wyrm saw you now, with all these thoughts and feelings, would he still love you? Knowing that his supposedly pure vessel wasn’t so pure after all…? _

__

_ Nothing. _

_ “You’ve practically doomed his reign, with this little act of defiance, even if the Pale Wyrm's rule was bound to end sometime. You've only pulled it more quickly to its fate. If he hadn’t chosen to dethrone me so violently, I may have let him play his little game of king. All kingdoms do fall eventually, and I have all eternity to wait, so it would have been no loss on my end. However, I couldn’t let him get away with tarnishing my reputation so. If the other gods heard of my defeat? They’d be clamouring for my realm so fast I would fade to nothingness in my weakened state. With that in mind, how would you like this to go, vessel? Either join me, and we bring down the Wyrm together, or believe in your king’s love and be the obstacle I must overcome.” _

_ Nothing. _

_ “...Very well.” _

__

_ … _

  
  


It… It sometimes wondered if anything truly existed outside of this place. If anything else had merely been a dream formed to provide some sort of something other than this… This realm and Her. It thought it had memories of something else, but whenever it tried to see past the foggy film in all of them, its head would hurt. Yet, it felt such a strange warmth coming from some of them. Warmth that wasn’t burning or painful. Warmth that felt comforting? Relieving? Sometimes it wondered what those words even meant, as they formed in their brain, especially while She hounded them with twisted dreams and honeyed promises.

  
  


_ She was growing tired of this game. She may have eternity at her wingtips, but playing nice with the vessel was getting her nowhere. _

_ “You know, while trying to break your bindings mentally has been somewhat entertaining, it appears to be doing neither of us any good.” _

_ Nothing. _

_ “If something isn’t working, perhaps other means are necessary.” _

_ The Knight repressed the full body shudder the Radiance could feel wanting to run through its body, at the thought of what else she could do. _

_ “Tell me, vessel, have you ever had the pleasure of being a god’s means of rebirth?” _

_ … _

  
  


Hollow understood now though. Had for so long under Her unconcerned care.

It could still feel Her uncaring feathers tearing into it possessively, claiming Hollow as Hers, bending its very marrow into Her perfect doll.

It let Her- It let Her because it knew if it tried to be anything different it would hurt again-

It felt a rattling breath filter through its battered frame as Her touch brushed through scars that never seemed to heal-

_ “Is that a- little Ghost! They are still breathing! They feel so warm- Please find help! They are too big for me to carry alone and we’ve got to get them to a-” _

The voices again.

They sounded familiar. It tried not to focus on it though, because curiosity lead to want, and want lead it wishing it had never wanted in the first place-

It felt Her moving its arms, wrapping something constrictive around them, it wouldn’t be the first time She had played helpless creation with it. She being free to do whatever while She manipulated it.

Finally, She seemed to put it back down with its wounds hurting a little less. Maybe it had been good…?

It tried to take solace in their still body. Any time still meant time to heal. It tried to focus on lessening the pain of every wet, rattling breath. It seemed almost pointless, with all the scars that stretched with each breath, but that was all it could do while staring blankly at the blurry, dizzyingly bright horizon.

It was sudden when She picked up their body again, agony tearing through them as every half healed scar tore open, and they silently howled in agony as its body shook with the shock.

_ “WHAT DID YOU DO?! Please, you have to be more careful-” _

It was allowed very little time to recover before being dragged, all the while silently whimpering in pain. Its legs scraped against the ground, most likely creating as well as opening old wounds. It couldn't bring itself to care about trying to hold back the symptoms of its pain, as those were what made Her happy, it's signs of suffering. All the while whispering of its failure. Her voice resonated within it, switching between fierce rebuke and poisoned compliments. It cried to itself knowing it didn’t matter anyways. It had long since learned anything done in Her realm wouldn’t reflect in its physical body. That is what had made Her so frustrated initially. Until She started to find glee in watching the vessel react to things as a source of entertainment in Her confinement.

_ “What a sweet memory. The Pale Wyrm is actually holding your hand in this one. He was the one who initiated it too.” _

_ Nothing.  _

_ “You know, you seemed awfully empty to everything happening around you before this memory. I wonder what could have grown those little seeds of feeling you have within you?” _

_ A slight tremble. _

_ “If something so small as someone holding your hand could make you grow to love them, does that mean it would work for anyone?”  _

_ She wrapped her feathery wings around its shaking form possessively. _

_ “Why don’t we find out.” She whispered. _

_...  _

  
  


It half-remembered days with its Father. Memories She hadn’t tainted with Her presence, for so many had been twisted to fit Her whims, so many it had forgotten what was truth and what was Her arrangement.

It had been the sound of a splash that brought Hollow out of its foggy mind, so surprised by the newness of what could only be described as soothing, it broke them out into distinct clarity it hadn’t known for the longest time-

It frightened Hollow. What was She going to do? It started to thrash, trying to get away from the strange stimulus, afraid of the uncertainty it brought-

“-olloW. HOLLOW!” They suddenly felt small hands wrap around their head and they froze in fear-

_ They had been found wanting again- _

“-Its ok. It’ll be alright. Everything is ok.” It felt one of the hands rub itself gently up and down its mask, speaking in a gentle tone while its breathing moved at a painful pace, body quivering in fright.

She had never done that before. It couldn’t predict what She might do next-

Shakily turning their head, they found a sight they couldn’t quite believe, one they couldn’t believe. It had to be a trick. Another illusion She constructed to ruin their memories again-

But this wasn’t a place from memory.

The sight of Hornet, all grown up and different from his memories, yet recognition lighting up all the same despite her now grown stature. It shocked Hollow into compliance.

“Hollow.”

The only indication it gave that it had heard, was a slight uptilt of their head, still unable to get itself to move most of its body.

“I need you to accept the soul these waters contain. I need you to heal enough so I can remove what is left of the infection inside you.”

Hornet spoke in calm and even tones, so unlike the tones She had given the figures of its torment. 

  
  


_ Its head hung with guilt, the figure of their father standing over them. _

_ “Why would you see fit to deceive Us for so long? Vessel… Not only have you put Our entire kingdom at risk, but you have wasted much of Our time We could have spent finding another answer to the infection." The words hung cruelly around their heart, pressing harder than the chains around their form ever could.  _

_ They wanted to be good for Father. They could be good. Please! Please give them another chance- _

_ “Be gone from my sight. May no eye within my kingdom ever be disgraced by your form, failed vessel.” _

_ It broke down and noiselessly cried, curling into itself on the floor. _

_ It initially flinched when it felt familiar feathers brush gently against its back, her cooing only instigating a shudder to run down its back. _

_ “Don’t worry. Even if he would reject you, you would always have a place by my side.” _

_ … _

  
  


“-ollow. Hollow. Shh, it's alright, Hollow-”

It was brought back by Hornet’s words, lightly pushing its head into the hands rubbing soothing swipes up and down its horns, letting her know of its lucidity.

It was then it was made aware of the state its body was in, and tried to use what little focus it had left in an attempt to heal-

_ PAIN _ ripped through its carapace at its attempt to focus, body unable to bring together any strength for the task of containing soul, yet it knew the order had been given. It must complete the task-

So it tried again, and again, and _ againandagain- _

“-ollow, stop!” It was her voice that once again broke Hollow out of its fog. Trying to orient itself, it noticed many of the gashes that had laid raw and bleeding void had new, thin scabs now covering it.

Hornet continued to rub its face and back, trying to keep it calm. It could feel its immense trembling, most likely from exhaustion and void loss. 

“Alright, I’m going to need your help getting you out of the Hot Springs. This is no place to rest your wounds. I’ve sent the bugs that helped haul you here back to Dirtmouth to find and bring as many blankets, sheets, rugs, and pillows as they can. When they come back, we’ll arrange it into a nest you can rest in.” Hornet stated, moving her hands slowly in relaxing circles up and down its upper back.

“I’ve prepared some bandages to go on now. I’ll have to dispose of them once you awaken again, but I’d rather not have to find new bedding more than once. Now come, try your best to get out.” 

It tried its best to follow her command, shakily pulling its arms-

It stared blankly at the place its left arm should be… only, it found itself moving a half limb, air existing where its forearm and hand should be-

It panicked. Where-? What-? Where was it’s arm? What had happened? It had been so sure She couldn’t hurt their physical form. How-

It could only stare, while its breathing picked up and heart raced, causing their form to quiver at the sight of its upper arm, where rotten skin hung flaky and unnatural to how its void should look. 

It was the deeply ingrained urge to follow an order that snapped Hollow out of it. It shakily pulled its other arm back from where it had been twitching above what was left of its missing arm. It shouldn’t be surprised by it. All the damage She had inflicted and it had never assumed no damage to be done? It shouldn’t complain. It deserved everything that happened to it for failing everyone, its Father, as it had.

Ignoring the pain that flared with each time movement, it forced itself to stand and haul itself out of the hot springs. It ignored Hornet’s concerned attempts to help Hollow and didn’t stop until its body fell over just feet away from the spring.

“Hollow! Please, you cannot be moving with such stalwartness. Your void is leaking all over the place… Just- Just stay still will you. I’m going to bandage your wounds.”

Hornet helped it turn to face upwards, before getting to work bandanging all the places its void was leaking. It briefly wondered if she would have enough for the task. Surely, she shouldn’t be wasting such a fine commodity on an object like Hollow after all.

Hollow let its thoughts fade to static while Hornet worked, mainly to forget each new agony it endured while Hornet wrapped yard after yard of tight-knit silk around Hollow’s entire body. 

At one point it thinks other bugs arrived, dropping large armfuls of stuff, before trying to converse with it while Hornet worked. They soon gave up in the face of Hollow’s emptiness. Their words turning all to static within Hollow’s mind. If Hornet saw fit to fix Hollow, it would be the empty thing Father had always hoped it would be. Now that… now that She had emptied any want, will, and desire from Hollow’s very bones, all it wanted was to follow orders and hope its new master was kind.

When Hornet had finished, she directed Hollow to the new nest awaiting it. It did not normally need rest, but it knew rest would help aid in its recovery. It figured Hornet knew and was trying to save time by using this method.

“Just relax for now, please. Rest. Recover, for when you wake I’ll need to do a more thorough job at cleaning out some of those wounds.”

It stood there for a moment, with its body screaming at it to rest and follow Hornet’s instructions, but it found itself wavering upon the thought of sleep. For it knew sleep sometimes lead to dreaming, and dreams lead to Her realm- 

It was scared. For now that it knew what awaited it in sleep- Now that it had finally escaped Her- It didn’t want to sleep. Slumping to the ground next to the nest, it felt its body quivering in anticipation at what Hornet must be asking them to do. While it had failed its purpose initially, Hornet had broken them out to recover before returning Hollow to their duty. That had to be it- It- It- 

_ Do not think. Do not think- Donothtinkdonothinkdonotthinkdonotthink- _

Its hand tried to reach for Hornet. It needed something from her, but it didn’t know what-

When Hornet took its hand and held it lovingly to her chest, safe and secure, it finally understood what she was trying to do, trying to convey back to it:

_ I’ll keep you safe. _

  
  
  


...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrynotsorry. I promise this fic will get better emotionally.


	3. Ch 2: The Meaning of a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was given once, back when things had been simpler, but it happens again and Hollow tries to understand its importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I've been on Spring Break and trying to self-isolate myself as much as I can due to Coronavirus. That means I had a lot of time to work on this chapter this week.

Chapter 2: The Meaning of a Gift

Chapter Warnings: Child neglect

  
  


_ “Come on. Hollow! I heard they’ve got cookies in the kitchen! I want some!”  _

_ Little Hornet grabbed Hollow’s hand, with it having to bend over for her to grasp it properly, as she directed them towards the kitchens. It merely let Hornet direct it, indicating nothing of interest towards this activity. _

_ “I’ve only had cookies once here and they were so delicious! I asked mama if she could get our hunters to make us some, but she said we don’t have a lot of the stuff to even make them. I don’t know what those things are, but they must be special! So we have to get some of those cookies while they have some!” Hornet spoke excitedly as they walked along the corridors of the White Palace. _

_ They passed various servants along the way. All of them taking brief glances, some whispering words to their fellow servants, at the Hollow Knight and Hornet before scurrying on their way. _

_ “It is the Hollow Knight. I’m surprised to-” _

_ “I’ve heard it never strays far from the King. Perhaps it has been tasked with watching the Princess?” _

_ “Look at the poor dear, stuck with something that can’t play along with her. If it was-” _

_ “Couldn’t the King get an actual person to watch her?” _

_ “How can something without a mind possibly cater to the princess's needs? I know the-” _

_ The words grew and faded as the servants passed and it merely let their words enter one ear and out the other. Such criticism was not unusual. Many had questioned Father on Hollow’s capabilities due to its mindless state, but Father had assured the askers of its ability to completely obey. Many still did not understand, but it did not matter. It had always completed its duty to Father's satisfaction, so it never put much stock in their words.  _

_ Its current duty was to watch and keep Hornet safe while their father worked away in his workshop. Hollow would follow its orders. Must follow, for that is its purpose. Even if all Hornet wanted to do was cause trouble for the staff. It would only intervene if necessary, for Father had said nothing of keeping Hornet out of trouble, just to make sure it didn’t come to bring her harm.  _

_ Before turning to the hallway that led to the kitchen, Hornet motioned for Hollow to a stop behind her.  _

_ “Shh! We have to be sneaky. Last time I tried taking something from the kitchen they kicked me out, saying “Not even the princess gets food outside of mealtime.”” She huffed before getting a devilish look on her face, “Can’t stop us though if they don’t see us taking the food.”  _

_ She then scrambled up Hollow until she reached its shoulders. While Hollow wasn’t quite full grown, it was still a climb for the little princess. However, it was easy enough with her natural spider dexterity. Reaching where its ears metaphorically would be, Hornet whispered her next words, “Here's the plan. You go in there and distract them. While they're distracted, I’ll find the cookies. When it’s time to run away, I’ll give a signal, alright Hollow?” _

_ Hollow nodded along to Hornet’s ask of affirmation. Already to fulfill the order. However, it wasn’t quite sure how it should go about distracting the staff… It could only hope its mere presence was enough of a distraction. _

_ Edging along close to the kitchen, Hornet led Hollow right to the precipice of the door. _

_ “Alright Hollow, go!”  _

_ Hornet pushed Hollow into the kitchen before it could finish stressing out about how it could possibly distract the chefs. Flustered, it quickly hid any sign of being surprised while coming into view of the chefs.  _

_ The chefs themselves showed some level of surprise on their faces, all stopping to gawk at the large presence that now graced their kitchen. Hollow was used to being stared at though, and stood stalwartly with purpose, for it truly had been commanded to come.  _

_ Eventually, one of the chefs got the courage to speak, “What brings the King’s Knight to our humble kitchens?” The one who spoke rubbed their hands together in a nervous motion. _

_ One of the other chefs quickly slapped their hands before murmuring something angrily to that chef, “You idiot, you know it can’t answer questions. It is as mindless as those other strange guards the King uses to guard the castle. It has obviously been sent here on some request.” That same chef then continued in a normal tone as if unaware the Hollow Knight had heard the entire interaction, “I would assume the King did send you here?” They asked. _

_ Hollow nodded. _

_ “Is it about tonight's dinner plans?” _

_ Hollow quickly nodded, hoping its distraction would do. _

_ “Here, let me write what we have planned so that you may show it to the King.” _

_ Hollow stood still as it sensed Hornet sneak in while the other chefs returned to their cooking. The head chef himself turned around to find a pad of paper to write on. _

_ Hornet weaved her way underneath tables and around bags of food. Cleverly hiding herself as different chefs turned her way to grab something before turning back to their work. The head chef seemed to have a pen, but was searching for some scratch paper to use.  _

_   
_ _ After some searching, it seemed Hornet found what she was looking for and quickly stashed some of her find into a little pouch she had tucked away underneath her small dress. She gave a thumbs up to Hollow before rushing for the exit like her life depended on it.  _

_ It was just as the head chef had found some scratch paper he could use when the other chefs spotted the little Princess. _

_ “Hey! Get back here you little thief!” One of the chefs yelled, alerting the other chefs. _

_ Hollow adjusted itself to block the door as Hornet ran out, trying to look as imposing as possible, before any of the chefs could run after the little princess. _

_ “Hey, get out of the way! The Princess is stealing food again!” _

_ It stood still. _

_ “If this is about the King’s orders, Chef Tenza is finishing it now, just let us run after her!” _

_ It stayed. However, when the chefs deemed it prudent to push it out of the way, it could do nothing as they ran after Hornet. It could only hope it had given her enough time to get away from any potential pursuers. _

_ Only the sound of a scratching pencil was left as all the chefs went after Hornet. Knifes left on cutting boards, mixing bowls left half-mixed, and head chef Tenza put his pencil down while sighing to himself. _

_ “Here.” Chef Tenza said curtly, turning around to face the Hollow Knight. “Take this to our wonderful King so that I can get back to my work.”  _

_ The Hollow Knight took the slip of paper before leaving the kitchens. _

_ There was no one in the halls. _

_ Tentatively, it took a peek at the list the chef had given it: _

  
  


_ Marinated Aluba steak with rosemary and creamy mushroom sauce. _

_ Garden mix salad with pine nuts, cranberries, and cranberry vinaigrette. _

_ Toasted Focaccia, sprinkled with sea salt. _

_ For dessert: Panna cotta with fresh fruit and strawberry sauce. _

  
  


_ It looked at the list while wishing it could eat some of the things that would be presented. _

_ It had been so long since it had needed to eat. The Hollow Knight had been allowed to eat while it had been in its initial growing stages, but once it became prelevant that it did not need to eat to sustain itself and grow, it was dismissed from dinner plans completely. While it remained in the room to stand guard over their Father, it no longer got to sit and eat at the table. _

_ It wished… That word alone caused the Hollow Knight to dismiss it from its mind. To forget. Something hollow did not wish for things. _

_ It continued to make its way to where Hornet was, finally finding her in one of her favorite hiding places: Its old nursery. With its Mother having permanently left for the gardens, nobody ever came in here anymore. The King had decreed the room off limits to everyone, including the cleaning staff, and so the room smelled of dust and old sheets. However, the little corner Hornet had claimed for her secret hideout was spotless, most likely cleaned by Hornet in a frustrated state of always getting dust in her dress, which would lead the servants to fussing over her. _

_ She was inspecting the cookies when she noticed its presence, “Oh, Hollow! You’re finally here! Come and sit.” _

_ Hollow followed her order and sat down beside her. _

_ “Look, these cookies have little fruity bits in them! I can’t wait to try these, the last ones didn’t have anything extra in them.” _

_ She then proceeded to hand Hollow one of the cookies before grabbing one for herself to munch. _

_ Hollow stared at it, confused. _

_ “What are you staring at it for? Your supposed to eat it you big dummy! You get one too for helping to steal these!” Hornet proudly declared, while waiting for Hollow to take a bit out of his. _

_ Hollow didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t supposed to eat, but Hornet had just told it to eat. She had called it a reward? But Hollow had just been following orders like it was supposed to, it didn’t need one. _

_ It tried giving the cookie back to Hornet. _

_ “No! It's a gift! You have to eat it.” She declared. _

_ Seeing the futility, Hollow slowly brought it up to its mouth before opening it and allowing its void to absorb it whole. _

_ While the void mashed it, the flavour burst from the cookie. The sugar, raisins, and buttery taste filling its receptors with such a wonderful flavor- _

_ “I’m so happy you like it!” Hornet smiled before going back to gobbling up the rest of her stash. _

_ … _

  
  
  


When Hollow wakes up, it expects to be back in the dream, briefly forgetting what had happened before it all came tumbling back into their memory.

Even with the obvious scenery change, it still has trouble believing this wouldn’t change back once Hollow closed its eyes. 

Instead, it clenches the dry bedding beneath it. It feels too exhausted to move, so it only moves its head in increments to get its bearings. It looks up at the rocky ceiling, rock walls, air misted over by the hot springs nearby. It catches sight of something red and bug like, almost panicking, before realizing it was Hornet dozing away on the nearby bench.

Hornet… She was so much bigger than it had last seen her. She had been just a small… grub? That is what Father had called her sometimes when he was irate with her. Hollow had initially been so confused. Not understanding Hornet at all. However, it was not its place to understand things, so like everything else, it merely accepted her differences. What few explanations it managed to glean off of Father, from his irritation towards her for not treating it like the object Hollow was, was that young grubs do irrational things. She would understand why Hollow couldn’t play with her, or react to any of her questions or games, when she got older. 

Hornet was older now… yet, Hollow could distinctly remember Hornet calling out to them, like they were an actual person… Had Hornet still not learned? Was she still a grub? Hollow quickly shook those questions out of its mind, as it was not its place to know or understand. 

It was then that Hollow noticed it felt a lot better than it had felt before passing out onto the bedding. They patted their torso and noticed a lot more bandages than it had gone to sleep with.

It would have to inquire with Hornet what had happened while it slept-

The shadow of another bug entered into its view.

Startled, Hollow quickly tried to sit up, trying to put space between it and this new bug, but before it could fully sit up, a wave of pain forced Hollow to fall back to its laying position, twitching from the painful spasms moving had induced. Reminding Hollow that while it felt better generally, it would still take more time to fully recover the strength it had before being sealed away, if it could even return to that point. With all the injuries they must have sustained, it wondered if it would ever return to fighting strength.

A wave of unfamiliar buzzing filling the air broke it out of its thoughts, so quiet, yet to Hollow it slowly started to make sense-

_ “-bling! Sibling? Siblingok? Sorrydidnotmeantoscare” _

Hollow stare confused at the little bug from its spot lying down. Unable to parse how it could hear words without actually hearing anything at all. It had most likely come from the little bug standing before it. It was if the bug had sent wavelengths directly into its mind to communicate and…

It reminded Hollow very uncomfortably of how the blinding light would speak. Except, where hers was loud and commanding, this was so quiet Hollow could almost believe it hadn’t heard anything at all. An antithesis to her, just as Hollow was supposed to be.

It again stared at the little bug. The little bug only seemed to be staring back.

“ _...Sibling?” _

_ … _

...Sibling? 

Why was that word so familiar? The longer Hollow looked at the little bug, the more it reminded them of something. It remembered Hornet referring to them sometimes as her sibling, but it had never understood what the word had meant- 

It was then hit by why this bug seemed oddly familiar. Why its remaining mind was starting to scream at it. While most of its memories remained hazy at best, one scene had always remained untouched by Her. For even She had probably seen it as repulsive enough-

_ It stood still in front of its creator. Unmoving and empty. _

_ “...you shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams. You are the vessel. You are the Hollow Knight. Now come, we have many things that must be prepared.”  _

_ Its creator started to leave the room, it was about to follow, when a sudden noise reached it. Turning around, it found another one of it staring up at it from the ledge it hung on to. Another who had proven themselves pure.  _

_ It was too late. Their creator only needed one for the task.  _

_ It turned around to leave. Forgetting that it had even stopped in the first place. For it had no purpose in remembering what was not to be. _

…

  
  


Anxiety suddenly gripped its void heart. It was the exact same sibling they had mindlessly left and forgotten about. The sibling that had also proven themselves worthy for the task. If only Hollow hadn’t been so selfish in thinking Father had only need for one. For back then things had seemed so simple. It had been as empty as Father had needed it to be. Before it started to absorb experiences like an unwanted sponge and ruined everything about Father's plans-

It was shaking again. It knew it was. It was scared, for surely this sibling was angry. Angry at being left behind, angry that it had never alerted Father of its presence, angry that it had to come and fix Hollow’s mistakes-

It shut its eyes, knowing what must be coming-

Again, it was met with a gentle touch along its single arm. It rubbed soothingly, as if to say it meant no harm, but Hollow couldn’t help the roiling feeling of revulsion towards the touch, for She had always let her feathers move soothingly over its carapace as if to say it was ok. 

It never was. Her touch was always a lie-

It wanted so badly to pull away, but it had never ended well if it tried anything but accepting it.

Eventually the little limb pulled away and Hollow was finally able to relax, even if it was just a little bit.

“ _ Siblingfeelbetternow?” _

Why was it so concerned with Hollow? It didn’t understand. It wasn’t supposed to have feelings.

It merely tilted its head in response.

“ _ Cansiblingnotanswer?”  _ Its sibling responded by asking of its silence.

It shook its head for no. 

It seemed to think upon that response, tottering its head from side to side, before asking another question.

“ _ Doessiblinghavename? MineGhost!”  _ It seemed to proudly project.

Hollow wondered if their sibling- Ghost, understood it's not like Hollow could say its name. Hollow wasn’t even technically its name, just a nickname given to it by Hornet when she had been young and unable to understand its purpose. It wondered if it had a name beyond The Hollow Knight. That, and The Pure Vessel, had just been titles. Something to call it that would give the masses something to call their hope. 

Hollow didn’t think it deserved any of those names now.

“ _ HornetcallyouHollow. Isthatname?”  _ It’s sibling tried asking.

Hollow didn’t respond. It merely took a slow draw of air through hurting lungs. Though it wasn’t nearly as painful as it had been before it slept. It was sure it was rasping when it had went to sleep. Why had it all but disappeared…?

Another question it could only hope Hornet deemed worthy to explain to Hollow when she woke up.

Ghost seemed to get impatient with all of Hollow’s silence, and had moved on to digging around through their void. Eventually, they seemed to find what they were looking for and pulled out parchment and pens, letting them tumble to the ground. It watched Ghost, struggling to sit up to see what it was doing. It finally managed to push through the pain in its torso from pushing up with its single arm. 

“ _ Sisterverytired. Saidnoplayinginhotsprings. Alsosaidnottoletsiblingmove. Haveextrasowanttodraw?”  _ Ghost replied.

Hollow stared at the parchment and pens, completely at a loss at what Ghost wanted it to do.

“ _ Haveverdrawn?”  _ Ghost asked.

Hollow shook their head no. They remember seeing some of the Royal Retainers paint on occasion, but don’t recall ever being told to pick up any sort of writing or drawing utensil. 

It watched as Ghost made line after line on the parchment. Eventually, it could make out Ghost, Hornet, and itself standing together while holding hands. 

“ _ Thisisdrawing. Drawingwhatevercomestomind. Itsfun!”  _ Ghost proclaimed happily while continuing to add new details to its little picture.

When Ghost finally put down its ink pen, it proudly held up its drawing to Hollow. It wasn’t a perfect rendition of them, but Hollow couldn’t help but see the effort Ghost put into making the drawing…

...And then Ghost was shoving the drawing right into their lap. 

Hollow looked at Ghost expectantly. It did not understand what it was supposed to do with Ghosts drawing. Was it supposed to hold onto it? Put it somewhere? It felt the mental hooks trying to dig into any understanding of what the order was supposed to be. Wanting it to take action and follow this perceived order-

Its mind wailed. What if its siblings sensed its impurity? Its inability to carry out the task given? Would it too send it back? What-

Ghost must have sensed its building emotions, for it was once again trying to soothingly pat Hollows arm, and felt overwhelming guilt over its behavior, over the emotions it shouldn’t have.

Instead, Ghosts question only broke it out of its downward spiral into confusion, ” _ Doessiblingnotlikegift?” _

What is a gift…?   
  


The word gift sparked something within its memory. Of a time Hornet had given them something and called it a gift. At Hollow’s confused stare at the offering, Hornet had explained that a gift was something you gave to somebody as a thank you. At some later date, it had watched Hornet receive things from her mother and couldn’t help but think it was out of some sort of love. Hollow hadn’t understood it back then, and it hardly understood it now, but somehow the implications of the gift had put a nigling thought in the back of their mind. 

They had tried to forget about all those weird memories it didn’t understand, for they couldn’t risk any memory tainting their purity, but now that it was being given a seemingly new purpose, it allowed itself to ponder.

...Was this gift a thank you? 

That wouldn’t make sense. For Hollow had done nothing worth being thanked over. It was the reason the kingdom was dead. It was the reason so many people had suffered and died. It was the reason so many of its other siblings would never have a chance at life. 

Then… could it be a gift of love? Hollow wasn’t something that could be loved, but… It remembered how much it believed in the love Father had held for it. It didn’t understand why at the time, and even now it didn’t understand why anyone would love it for all its mistakes, but maybe it was another one of those things it wasn’t meant to understand…?

It arranged the picture in its lap so that it could see the entire picture. Ghost had drawn Hollow in the middle, with Ghost and Hornet on each side, all holding hands. While it only had very little experience with hand holding, for the very few times Father had indulged himself by holding its hand, it had felt such inexplicable love coming from Father. He had quickly stopped himself in the future, but it couldn’t help but hold onto that feeling that the moment had created within it. That feeling had been its downfall while containing Her, but perhaps now that it is free…?

It wondered- It wondered if maybe…

It raised its arm from off the ground and held it out towards Ghost. 

For a moment it wondered if Ghost would even reciprocate, as Ghost stood there curious as to what Hollow was even doing with its hand, but Hollow held it there.

Eventually, Ghost took hold of his large hand with both of their little stubby ones and held it close to their body.

_ Hornet had held their hand close too- _

Was this what love is supposed to be…?

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to wash your hands and sanitize. I really want to make a reference to the Radiance and the Coronavirus but I'm stopping myself from making terrible jokes at 1 in the morning so rejoice.


	4. Ch 4: How things Change Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's tired, she's stressed, but her duties must always place first and foremost. Especially when it could mean either life or death for Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whohoo! Sorry for the wait. With Spring semester coming to an end it means I have more essays and other projects to role out and not a whole lot of inspiration to have to write more. Add the fact that COVID-19 and having to stay home really tanked my motivation and you have the reason why it took so long to get this chapter out. Luckily, this chapter is much longer so I hope that makes it worth the wait!

Chapter 3: How things Change Us

Chapter Warnings: Graphic descriptions of injury and medical procedures

  
  


_ “Papa?” _

_ “Yes, Gendered Child?” _

_ “Why is Hollow different?” _

_ "They were not made like you or I. As surely as you have been told before, my child." _

_ "But that never tells me anything. How are they different?" _

_ The Pale King sighs, turning away slightly, but not before the gendered child catches a sad look overcome his features. Finally, he answers, "I made It to be empty, child. It may look like a bug, but it is just as empty as any of the wingsmolds or kingsmolds I crafted that you like to play on. It is simply a little better at following nuance than they. An improvement to my previous models.” _

_ “But if they are empty, doesn’t that mean Hollow wouldn’t like me at all?” The Gendered Child asks. _

_ “It is merely following the orders you are giving it. You seek out its presence, whether to play or cause mischief, so it has to follow what you want it to do. Whether or not you have perceived preference is on you, for they feel nothing.” The Pale King tries to explain. _

_ “But then, how does it know how to follow along with my games? What to do to make me happy?” _

_ “It watches and follows your example. It will know it took the right response if it makes you happy. It will then use those rules for future reference.” _

_ The Gendered Child didn’t look happy with the answers he gave her, but she would have to accept them if she ever wanted to accept the Pure Vessel’s nature. The purpose it must carry out. No matter how much the Pale King wished it sometimes were otherwise. _

_ The Gendered Child seemed to mull the answer over herself before deciding she didn't like that answer at all. It seemed to both answer and avoid answering all at the same time and she hated it. It only seemed to fill the frustration and futility flitting around inside her. Filling her until she was overcome with a fit of frustration and screeched, “What's the point of having them be my sibling at all if they aren’t even alive enough to care!” Her little spider claws clenching while her body shook with the too many emotions running through her. _

_ The Pale King looked visibly distressed by the Gendered Child's statement. However, he knew nothing of providing comfort to a child, and could only hope his words sufficed. “It is merely sibling in blood, nothing else.” The Pale King tried saying, but the Gendered Child wouldn't, perhaps couldn’t, take the answers he gave anymore, and ran out of the room with tears beading in the corner of her eyes. _

_ The Pale King sighed. Just another thing he tried to fix, but no one wound up satisfied... _

_ Down the many halls of the White Palace, the Gendered Child ran, startling the many retainers and servants along the way until she made her way to her little secret place. The place she knew no one would even think to look for her. _

_ Upon reaching the abandoned nursery, the Gendered Child couldn’t help but cry. All she had wanted was for Hollow to play with her like a sibling would. Now realizing how many times Hollow would only follow after being told to. To respond to her like a sibling should. To care like a sibling could. Not ignore her completely as she cried out for them. Before she had traveled to the White Palace for the first time, she had envied all her spider friends that had dozens of siblings to play with all day. She had asked her mother why she was the only one of her brood, and had learned that, due to her wyrm half, her egg had been too large to have any room for siblings to share. That is why, when she had learned of the child papa had with the White Lady, she was so happy to learn she did have a sibling. Even if it was only a half sibling. _

_ After learning that information, she couldn’t help but poke around to find out as much about them as she could. She asked mama, midwife, several of the weavers. However, the longer she asked, the more disatisfied with the answers she got. For they all pointed towards the same answer: _

_ Hollow was different from a normal child. They couldn’t think for themselves. They couldn’t speak for themselves. They were a simple automaton for the King’s use. _

_ So agitated it made her, that her mother had to pull her over in private to ask what was wrong.  _

_ “Honey.” _

_ “Yes, Mama?” _

_ “I know I’ve said a lot of things about the vessel. Many of them must have seemed very unkind to you. However, despite what everyone needs to believe, I am willing to tell you a little secret, just because you will soon get to meet the Hollow Knight for yourself.” _

_ “A secret for just me and you?” The Gendered Child innocently asks, eyes gleaming at the prospect of sharing a secret with her mama. _

_ “Mmhn. Just you and me. See, I don’t truly believe the vessel to be completely empty, despite the claims your father likes to make about their nature. Perhaps they are only showing what they must to please your father. Perhaps, if the vessel was shown a different kind of love, they may become the sibling you wanted more than anyone else could believe. Can you do that for me, my child?” _

_ “Yes Mama!” The Gendered Child cooed happily, her mood improved. Happy with the knowledge that a real sibling could be waiting for her after all. _

  
  


_ In their first meeting with Papa, Mama had been busy discussing things with Papa when she noticed her supposed half sibling standing alone against a wall. Silent. Staring forward. Only a little taller than twice her height at the time. Upon recognizing them as her half sibling, she ran up excitedly to introduce herself.  _

_ “Hi, I don’t have an official name yet, but you can call me your sibling! What’s your name!” _

_ No response. No movement. Only a shift in attention from papa to her. _

_ That didn’t deter the Gendered Child though. _

_ “Too shy, huh? That's ok! If you don’t wanna tell me yet, that's fine. I’ll just call you sibling for now. Anyways, all this adult stuff is boring. Do you want to play a game?” _

_ Nothing. It simply continued to look at her. _

_ She took this as approval. _

_ Grabbing her siblings hand, she tried to tug them away from their spot against the wall. “I wanna explore the Palace before we play any games, so c’mon!” She excitedly chittered. _

_ She tried to pull them away, but they remained stalwart against the wall. The Gendered Child frowned. "C'mon, aren't you bored?" _

_ No response. _

_ "...Do you not want to play with me?" She said sadly. _

_ She looked into their depths, deep into their eyes as they stared at her, and found an answer. _

_ "PAPA!" She suddenly screeched, making almost everyone in the room flinch at the sudden loud noise. _

_ That caught their attention. _

_ "...Yes, child?" The Pale King responds carefully. _

_ "I want to play with them, but they won't come." She whined. _

_ The Pale King seemed to give a long suffering sigh, with her Mama chuckling quietly to herself, before speaking, "Pure Vessel." _

_ Sibling looked towards her Papa, alert. _

_ "Play along with her for now. Just make sure she returns by dinner." _

_ The Pure Vessel bows before looking back at her. _

_ She could barely hold in her excitement. _

_ As she pulled them along, she talked endlessly about all the cool things she had seen and what life was like in Deepnest. Never deterred by their silence. Only delighted by their constant attention. _

_ It was about then that she took a step and felt now ground beneath her step, having been turned around to talk to her sibling, before it started to take her body down with it. _

_ Before she could even screech, she felt large hands quickly grab hold of her flailing body, securing her in their grasp, before moving her away from the stairs she almost fell down. _

_ A little shocked, the Gendered Child chittered, “T-Thanks, Sibling!”  _

_ They merely stared back at her. _

_ Quickly grabbing their hand, before they could pull it back to their side, the Gendered Child gave a little chaste kiss, “Mama says it's important to show gratitude, and since I don’t really own anything yet, this will have to do.”  _

_ Her sibling slowly pulled their arm away from her, then held it up their hand where she had kissed it and just stared at it, as if it was thinking about the contact.  _

_ That is what convinced the Gendered Child that Hollow couldn’t be empty. That the more signs she saw while she brought them to play with her, or follow her while she caused mischief, could only mean that they felt some sort of attachment to her as well. _

_ How wrong she had been. _

_ It started when a red plated bug had broken into their dining room and screeched about his intent to kill her father.  _

_ When father, responding quickly to the situation, by standing up and commanded Hollow to kill the intruder.  _

_ She remembers calling out for Hollow not too. Knowing that killing anyone without trying to reason with them is wrong, but- _

_ The sight of the bug being sliced in half by Hollow’s pure nail brought any of her thoughts to a halt. _

_ Past that she only remembers screeching how-could-you’s and why's at Hollow and perhaps to her papa as well until her mother snatched her up protectively and took her out of the room. Her mother took her somewhere quiet, rocking her until her sobs faded away to lazy streaks of tears. _

_ The next day she didn’t go looking for Hollow. _

_ The day after she went looking for her Papa. _

  
  
  
  


She was exhausted. Her mind a numb fog of nothing. Moreso from the malaise that typically plagued her mindscape. Every limb screamed at her to just continue lying on the ground, but she knew if she continued to linger the feeling would only worsen until life left her body completely. Thus, she forced her muscles to push herself up.

Looking around dazed, she found the walls of the black egg to no longer exist along with any sign of the infection. All that remained was void, slowly seeping into the cracks in the ground.

Slowly, but surely, her mind returned to her from its stupor. Her wits returning to her.

Slowly, memories from what had happened before her expected faint, her head whipped around-

-to find the bodies of both her estranged siblings intact.

A sigh of unknowing relief left her mouth, one of the knots worrying themselves inside her loosening, for she had been sure that upon awakening she would be alone again. Alone to live until there was nothing left in Hallownest's corpse worth protecting. Living each day for an obligation that slowly lost its meaning with every death. Only to finally die at the prospect of knowing the last family she had alive (if you could even call it that) was now truly dead.

She had been spared this time she supposed.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she used what energy she had left to move over to where their bodies ( _ corpses? _ ) lay. For they may still have physical form, but she could not know whether or not it would be but a temporary state.

Out of the two, Hollow looked infinitely worse off than her smallest sibling. With the smallest merely looking unconscious at the moment.

“H-Hollow. Can you hear me?” She tried, voice cracking from exhaustion and fatigue.

No response.

About to reach down to see if she could find any signs of breathing, movement from the smallest one perked her attention over to the little Knight.

“Little Ghost?” She asked tentatively, still knelt beside the Hollow Knight.

Hearing their given name seemed to perk them up, and they stood up from where they were and waved at Hornet, seemingly in greeting. However, that action quickly ceased when Ghost and Hornet spotted the void that slipped away from their form. 

"You  _ are _ injured." Hornet spoke quietly.

However, Ghost seemed to wave away her concern by focusing soul until the void better solidified. Finishing their task, they beamed at Hornet while giving a thumbs up.

“Yes, well, I’m happy you're still alive. However, I cannot say the same for our eldest sibling. Whether or not they have survived remains to be seen.” Hornet stated.

Ghost only went from looking at Hornet, to the Hollow Knight, before walking up to their mask. 

Hornet also leaned in, hoping for any sign of life-

_ Huff _

It was so faint, so small she almost didn’t hear it, but-

It helped to snap her out of the tired, drained state her mind had lingered in. Into the mindset that had developed from the hope Ghost had given her when they took the Kingsbrand from her father's previous dead body. One that held her in anticipation while she waited for Ghost to arrive at the Black Egg. The need to take action that didn't feel forced or stemmed from her debt.

“Ghost! They are alive!” She chittered excitedly, almost unbelievably. Nerves knitting themselves together with that feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

However, all that turned to twisting horror as she watched Hollow start to shiver and shake from their position. Starting to wheeze, as their breaths became laboured and strained. Ghost seemed to jolt from their spot and run over to Hollow. Hornet had pushed herself forward to help them breathe when they threw up. Throwing up dead pustules and cysts that had lived and perished inside them.

Hornet stood frozen, Ghost tentatively reaching for them, both unsure how to act as Hollow finished their hacking with a singular feather, thus finally allowing for more easy breaths.

Finally, “Hollow? Can you hear me?” Hornet asked.

Hollow just continued to lie on the floor. Ghost looked at them worrying.

“Hollow, are you able to focus any soul?” She tried again, in a more commanding tone, like her father used to use.

Nothing.

She sighed.

With that out of the way, she stared at the feather, inspecting it briefly while paying attention to Hollow's breathing. It was an average sized feather. Unassumingly white, a slight brown undertone. However, Hornet knew enough about the Radiance to recognize it as hers. Enough that a low simmering anger bellowed and fanned at the implications. Before she could really let the embers die, she allowed that feeling to push her forward. Speaking in a low, indescribable tone, she said “We have to get them to a Hot Spring. They are alive for now, but who knows how long that will last without soul to heal with and replenish themselves. Please, Ghost. You must hurry to the town above and seek help. I fear we could not hoist them by ourselves. Not safely.” A tone that reminded Ghost of the first time they confronted her in Greenpath.

Ghost looked at her curiously. 

“I will be staying here. I must tend to what wounds of theirs I can. It would be lethal to move them otherwise.” She spoke hollowly. Some part of her also hoped they would go so that she would have some time to her unsettled thoughts.

Ghost seemed to understand, and saluted her quickly before running off. Hopefully towards helping hands.

With Ghost gone, she went about inspecting the Hollow Knight in earnest. Letting the simple motions of inspecting the wounds to allow her thoughts time to organize; settle. Confirming the multitude of wounds across their body she quickly went about weaving bandages. Her meagre supply would not do for the giant Hollow is.

Though, now they looked smaller than she could ever imagine them to be.

While she quickly went through the automatic motions of weaving, she thought back to times before this. Times before she understood what her role would be. Must be. Simpler times. Perhaps the only time she could describe anywhere near happy.

Her childish naivety had saved her childhood she supposed. For had she understood the full implications of her Father’s plan from the start, had she been older, perhaps she would have been more likely to act like she needed to. Would be unable to offer the love she did as a young, innocent child. 

She could only wonder what Hollow’s time in the egg had done to them. What having to house the Radiance could have done to the Hollow she used to know. The Hollow that could only offer her all of their attention. Their way of showing love.

Part of her was scared that Hollow could be gone. For she could not predict what the Radiance had inflicted upon Hollow for all those countless years. Years she spent trying to keep meaning in their sacrifice while they drowned in it. She could only pray some part of the Hollow she knew still remained.

...Even though she knew that thought to be incredibly selfish.

For she had always known that she was partially to blame for their suffering. She gave them love after all. Just as their Father had. In that aspect, she held just as much blame, if not moreso, for their suffering. Her Father had at least tried to contain themselves. She had not. Should she have treated them like a tool like everyone else? The only course they were allowed was not a kind one. Perhaps if they had no comprehension of the difference between love and cruelty they would have fared better against a furious god.

Finally finishing with the amount of wrappings she’d need for now, she shifted her attention to Hollow. Carefully lifting their molding cloak, for it would need to be moved to wrap the upper chest wounds, she felt it get caught on something in their upper back-

Cloak and skin molded together-

Perhaps where chains had only pushed it into their wounds-

She wished she could ignore it altogether, for even she hadn’t had to deal with something so horrid-

She could come back to it-

No.

Forcing her limbs forward, she gently lifted the material to see the extent, forcing back any thoughts on the matter. She simply had to remove it.

Forcing herself to look at it, she noticed how the cloak must have been against their back when the wounds attempted to heal, pushing just enough that skin and cloth healed together. She would simply have to cut it out and bandage the area to let it heal properly.

First, she fully removed the cloak from their being, holding the cloak by the area to keep it from causing further damage by tearing. Next, taking out her hunting knife, she leaned in close to make sure her cut was as clean as possible-

_ Slash. _

The cloak came away covered in void.

Hollow trembled silently from their position on the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Hornet stated quietly to them. She could offer nothing else for having to give them more pain. She could only hope they recovered all the faster for it.

Quickly, she started the process of wrapping their entire torso.

Next, she took stock of their missing limb and the crack in their skull. Those were the most worrisome and would be wrapped next.

Quickly grabbing another wad of her silk wraps, she got to work on their head. Only using a few wrappings to ensure it wouldn’t be an issue. The rest of her current stock of wrappings she had to save for its missing limb.

Lifting the limb carefully to where she can wrap it, she tryed to ignore how rotten the skin around the area looked. How some of it flaked off onto her while trying to bind the area.

Finally finishing, she took a shaky sigh.

Gently laying her hand on Hollow, she tried to give gentle strokes where the Hollow Knight looked the least injured. Less for the Knight, and more for her. Breaking herself out of the impersonal mindset she often put herself in when dealing with bad wounds she had obtained in the past.

From having to stitch up her own wounds, or make herself bleed to stave off a poison her own venom didn’t counteract.

Forlorningly, she murmured, “I wonder if you even remember me. It was so very long ago and even some of my memories have hazed over with time…” She trailed off.

It wasn’t long after that Ghost came running back in with three more bugs in tow. One was tall, carrying a blade on her back that looked well taken care of. Another, short and stout, ran behind her weaponless. The last looked somewhat familiar (but she could care less), and was only a little taller than the stout one, carrying an equally sharp nail as the first.

They stopped, stock still, within the room once they spotted the Hollow Knight laying unnaturally still on the floor while void and dead infection puddled around them. 

“Oh my, now I understand why you were in such a hurry.” The third one said. The other two murmuring something that sounded like consent.

Hornet got up quickly, “Are you here to help?” She asked abruptly, hoping to break off any meaningless conversation that might ensue.

“Well, the little one here was quite insistent that we come. We followed out of trust, but we are unsure on what we are supposed to be ‘helping’ with.” The tall one replied.

“To be brief. I am Hornet. Ghost, the little one there, is my sibling as well as the large one before us. However, my other sibling needs help quickly if they are to survive. I need to get them to the Hot Springs immediately, or I fear they will truly pass.”

“If that is the case, then I guess introductions are in-” The stout one started to say, before Hornet cut him off.

“Introductions will have to wait. We need to haul them to the nearest Hot Springs now.” Waving the other bugs to Hollow, she continued, “Hollow is a large beast, and will require all of use to haul. Come on, on the count of three we’ll hoist them up.” 

The other bugs seemed to get the message and hurried to different parts of the Hollow Knight’s body.

“1.”

“2.”

“3!”

  
  


“ _ S̸̜̥̪̄̂͝K̶̻̹̲̞̭̻̊̓̍R̷̯͗̀͂̂̅R̴̛̫̠̟̟̙̠̩̈̂̓̄͗̏̆͊ͅͅR̴̨͇͍̟̝͒͗̽̍͝Ş̴̣͉̦̪̫̪̾̊̈́S̷͎̹̱̙͑H̸̩̳̖̮̖͙̠̠̪̽̿̈́̿̋͛H̴͈̻̣̽̒̈́̐̈Ḩ̶̟͈͓͈͓̠̝̄̈́͆͛̚ͅẠ̷̭̖̟̦̏̔͗͑̑͜À̷̧̧͖͖͖̪̤̹̐͊ͅ _ ”

  
  
  


At the sudden, pain-filled screech, Hornet startled, almost dropping Hollow. However, once realizing that it had come from Hollow, couldn’t help but bite “What the hell happened. What did you do!?” She screeched at the others.

“Miss, Hornet? I believe? I know it must be difficult, but I think it was a yell of pain. It may continue, should we continue on this path of getting them to a Hot Springs. They seem extremely injured after all.” The familiar one stated.

Her anger hated that the bug made sense. Seething, Hornet only bent her head in acquisition. 

Internally, she was ashamed at her emotional outburst, but focused everything on hauling Hollow. If it was one lesson she learned well before she left the Hive, it was that channeling anger towards more constructive things often made those things get accomplished better than they would have with that anger running loose.

It didn’t help though, that every time she heard small, unnatural sounds escape from Hollow, that they resonated oddly like whimpers.

Finally, they made their way to the Hot Springs, careful to slowly lower Hollow into the Springs. It had taken some convincing to have the other bugs understand that for Hollow, the Springs would heal them as any normal care would to a normal bug, and they only seemed convinced when she stated they were the same as the little Knight in that regard.

As they finally lowered Hollow into a relative sitting position, Hollow finally broke out of the dormant state they had held before.

Hollow started to jolt, quiver, thrash in the water as if trying to move away from something-

Hornet watched, unable to possibly know what to do. Her mind a jumbling mess as to how to possibly calm her sibling.

Desperately, she tried to remember what her mother, Herrah, did on the fleeting moments where Hornet, as a child, had truly been upset. She had always been a hyper child for Deepnest. Almost a little too capricious and destructive for anyone to handle. However, the few times she had been truly upset, her mother would bring her into her many arms and talk kindly while Hornet shrieked all her woes. Gently giving comfort in the form of her presence and hands slowly rubbing up and down her back.

Hornet did not have more than one set of arms, but she would have to make do. 

“Hollow? Hollow.” She first tried to let Hollow know of her presence.

Next, quickly wrapping her arms around Hollow’s large head she quickly got to work using her hands and voice to soothe.

“It's ok. It’s alright. Everything is ok.” She murmured, using the gentlest sounding voice she could muster. She was not used to using her voice in such a manner, and could tell how gruff her voice had gotten from the alternations of disuse to yelling. 

She could only hope it was a small enough difference that it didn’t mess up this process.

Thankfully, the Hollow Knight seemed to slow in her arms. They still quivered, whatever constituting their adrenaline having yet to settle, but it was an improvement from the thrashing. 

With the Hollow Knight calmed, she turned her attention back to her little audience. 

“I want to thank you for helping me get the Hollow Knight here.” She started, her voice much softer than it had been before. Where before it was gruff and demanding, now sounding more exhausted and tired over anything else.

The short, stout one spoke first.

“Well, I’ll have to say I was a little surprised when the Little Wanderer, Ghost you called them? When Ghost came running into our little shop up in Dirtmouth in more of a state than I had ever encountered them in. I followed out of respect as a fellow adventurer-” 

“-What my dear husband is trying to say is that we are more than willing to help if Little Ghost here thinks we can be of assistance. They were the most likely reason for my husband being back safe and sound after all, with a product that has been giving us a decent living. It is only fair that we return the favor. I’m Iselda by the way. My silly husband is Cornifer.” Iselda said introducing herself.

“You don’t have to put it quite like that dear.” Cornifer argued weakly.

Hornet then turned her attention to the bug that hadn’t spoken yet, the one that seemed oddly familiar.

“Well, you may or may not remember me, but my name is Quirrel. We first met at the outskirts of Hallownest.” Quirrel stated somewhat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Now Hornet remembered. She had thought him a potential plunderer and had tried to stab him through. Only the mask of Monomon the dreamer had stopped her in her tracks. It was most likely the lack of Monomon’s mask on his head that made her fail to recognize him. It only makes sense that it would be gone now, for it would have been impossible to deal with the scholar herself without it.

She tried not to let her hands still while she replied, “Again. I am very grateful for your assistance in getting my sibling here in one piece. If it isn’t too much to ask, I still have one more small favor I’d like to ask of you.”

“Yes?” Quirrel responded questioningly.

“What is it?” Cornifer asked.

“I think until the Hollow Knight is well enough to move, I’ll need to keep them here. However, that would require nesting be moved here so that they can recover more quickly. If you can, I’d like you to find as much extra bedding that you can carry back here. They are no small bug, and will require a bigger nest than most.” Hornet asked.

“Sure. Finding extra bedding won’t be too hard in Dirtmouth. Even with people starting to slowly trickle in, there are still many abandoned homes that have not been bothered since their absence.” Iselda said.

“If that is the case, it should not take long. However, I feel as if we should make haste.” Quirrel intervened. 

With a nod from the couple, the trio of bugs left, leaving only Hornet and Ghost to watch over their estranged sibling.

Finding her distraction gone, Hornet looked back at her sibling to find Hollow staring back up at her.

“Hollow.” Was all Hornet could say to such an intense stare. 

Hollow tilted their head, and despite how their father thought it meant they did not understand due to unclear instructions, she had always found it a sign that they had questions. 

She supposed she should move onto more pressing matters.

“I need you to accept the soul these waters contain. I need you to heal enough so I can remove what is left of the infection inside you.”

Hollow tilted its head back to its front, most likely to show that they understood.

However, they just as quickly started to quiver again, and Hornet had to once again calm them down. She couldn’t fathom why they felt so scared, only that it had to be something related to the Radiance. The Hollow she remembered had never been so skittish, instead, always calm and collected before the fate bestowed upon them. She knew, deep down, that they had full-heartedly believed in the destiny their father had given them, and Hornet knew any failure on their part would undoubtedly lead to many emotions they wouldn’t know how to handle. 

She knew that by leaving them alive, Ghost may have done more harm than good. She would respect their decision and try her best to bring her sibling more of a life then they could have ever hoped for.

Soon, her comforting seemed to work and Hollow pushed against her hands to show its lucidity, and then seemed to go about the action she had tasked them with-

Only for it to end in a burst of fleeting soul before it had done much good. That didn’t stop the Hollow Knight from trying again-

And again.

And again.

And before they could potentially hurt or strain themselves, Hornet broke them out of their cycle, “Hollow, stop!”

And Hollow stopped.

Sighing, Hornet was only grateful that all those attempts had done a little to clear the largest of wounds on their body. They visibly trembled, most likely exhausted from the effort alone. Before, their strength was something to be amazed by, and it had amazed her as a little spiderling. Now, all that remained was a shriveled body, wrung from their time spent dagling from chains.

Hornet went back to giving it calming rubs and gentle sounds. Hoping to keep Hollow stabilized in the present. Focusing on something always helped her when she panicked.

Then she continued, helping to further ground them in the present, “Alright, I’m going to need your help getting you out of the Hot Springs. This is no place to rest your wounds. I’ve sent the bugs that helped haul you here back to Dirtmouth to find and bring as many blankets, sheets, rugs, and pillows as they can. When they come back, we’ll arrange it into a nest you can rest in. I’ve prepared some bandages to go on now. I’ll have to dispose of them once you awaken again, but I’d rather not have to find new bedding more than once. Now come, try your best to get out.”

And Hollow did oblige. It started to move and Hornet watched them with a dragonfly’s eye to make sure they didn’t reopen any wounds. She watched as their breathing picked up from the effort of moving, muscles visibly convulsing with effort with how thin the void around them seemed to be. They seemed to notice the lack of their missing arm, before continuing anyways, pushing themselves to the dry ground above the springs.

“Hollow You cannot be moving with such stalwartness.” She chittered weakly, trying to get them to slow down, “Your void is close to leaking all over the place… Just- Just stay still will you. I’m going to rebandage your wounds.”

They finally collapsed to a kneel on the edge of the springs. While they stayed still, she quickly took off the old, soaked (in both void and spring water) bandages, and rebandaged the areas that needed it most, plus a few others that could potentially bleed void if jostled too much. 

In that time, the other bugs seemed to return, she only gestured silently with one claw where to lay it out. Quirrel and Cornifer seemed to just dump their loads nearby, before Iselda irately adding her load before arranging it to actually look like a nest. Hornet nodded her head before silently thanking them. Ghost waved goodbye to them while they left, presumably back to Dirtmouth.

She thought of keeping the scholar’s assistent behind, but ultimately decided against it. It was too much of a wild card to rely on knowledge she didn’t know the depths of.

Hornet only nodded while she gently nudged Hollow to the new nest awaiting them. She then said, “Just relax for now, please. Recover For sleep is the fastest route to healing, including for a being like you.”

The Hollow Knight stared at her before then looking towards the bed. They took a step forward, to follow her suggestion, when they seemed to slump next to bed. When they didn’t move from that spot, Hornet looked at them questioningly. Confused as to what was stopping her sibling from getting into the bed.

“Are you alright-” Started to ask when Hollow suddenly held out their hand towards her, shaky, unsure, as if asking for something. She was a little surprised at how much they were letting show, but she could hardly begrudge them it. She had never discouraged such displays when she was a grub. She could only hope Hollow still remembered that. So, she held it firmly, hoping that is what they were hoping for, and that it said more about her willingness to protect them more than her words ever could.

After letting them hold for a moment, she helped them into the nest, all the while holding their hand into slumber. 

The tired part of her mused she wouldn’t do this for anyone else. Not even for little Ghost.

Eventually, she managed to coax them into slumber. With that done, she could move onto the part she had been dreading. 

“Alright.” She stated mostly for herself, “Now that I’ve got them asleep- they are asleep? Is that something you can sense Ghost?” She asked.

Ghost nodded in affirmation.

“Good. Now that they are asleep we can move onto the next step. One I’d rather not have to do, but must be done if they are to recover better from this then if left alone.”

Ghost looked up at her, hoping their confusion got across.

“You remember when they threw up all the dead cysts from the infection that remained in their body?”   
  


Ghost nodded.

“That worries me. However, that moth feather worries me a little more. That feather could mean many things, but it is undoubtedly one of Her feathers. The implications of that can only mean She tried to use Hollow’s body as a means of rebirth. Luckily for all of us, her attempts never succeeded, but I worry what else may be left in their body from that. The strange lumps around their body only heighten that concern.” Hornet explained.

To that Ghost could only stare at their sibling. What emotion lay behind that stare lay out of Hornet’s understanding

With that out of the way, Hornet could only prepare for what she must do now that Hollow is asleep. She pulled out her supplies and started taking things out she would need. A hunter’s knife, good for making clean cuts. Her personal medical kit, housing numbing agents and disinfectant, other cleaning agents, small wraps, and pre-prepped stitches in case her soul supply failed her. She also pulled out a tiny container of something else.

“Ghost? If your void absorbed something, would it still affect you like it does any other bug?” She asked.

Ghost could only shrug, waving their hand in a so-so motion.

“It’ll have to do.”

Getting up, she moved over to Hollow where she gently pried open their mouth, and then poured the entire container into their mouth.

“That should keep them unconscious for this.”   
  


If Ghost wasn’t worried by now, Hornet would only be lying to herself, so when they started looking at her frantically she could only stare back apologetically. 

After piling the rest of the silk she had turned into wraps at the side, she carefully pulled the bedding away from Hollow. 

Things were about to get messy.

She started by carefully unwrapping the void soaked silks from Hollows arm, careful to pull it away. Carefully, she inspected the surrounding area, the rotted flesh, where the arm actually ended, and concluded she would need to cut away the rotted void before she could sew their arm back together cleanly. She cleaned her knife with disinfectant, doing the same around the wound, before readying herself for what she must do.

Carefully, she sliced away chucks of dead skin. Cutting away old, clinging pustules from the infection. Finally, when all she had left was pure, bleedin, healthy void, she finally picked up her thread and knitted it closed. Finishing by cleaning the area before wrapping new bandages around the area.

One thing done. Only so much more to go. However, she was so tired, her hands threatened to shake, and her mind started to fog over. She hadn’t slept since some time before going to the black egg, she didn’t know if she could-

No.

Next, she forced her arms to unwrap the chest. She stared at the tiny film that kept Hollow from bleeding all over, courtesy of the Hot Springs treatment. That is where her sewing needle found its next task. Sewing up the gashes as to help the skin heal together better. It would minimize the pit Hollow would no doubtedly have even after the wound is healed.

No one could possibly stab themselves through and expect all that  _ mass _ to come back-

She moved on.

She inspected their back in the same manner.

She pulled thread through their unconscious face just the same. Only hoping it would keep their mask together better if it could not remesh. As their mask hadn’t leaked void like everything else, she did not replace the wraps.

Then finally, she could ignore the lumps no longer.

She stared at the one located right under their thorax on the left side. She knew the second she cut them open she would have to be quick. Would have to quickly clean out whatever was causing the skin to rise-

She poised her knife, and cut into it as cleanly as she would cutting away a section of meat from prey.

_ Slice. _

Just as quickly, she slipped her little claws carefully in-

And felt them hook on something not void, then used them to pull out a strange mesh of void, dead infection, and drenched feathers.

She shuddered, but allowed herself nothing else.

Taking her sewing needle, she quickly disinfected the wound before sewing it back up.

Only two more to do.

Cut. Clean. Reach. Pull. Ignore the glob that comes out. Ignore the foot that emerges when it smooshes on the ground. Sew. Wrap.

Repeat.

Done.

Her body is frozen. Unable to move without a mental goal. Though, as the haze over her thoughts slowly dissipates, her hands start to shake and she realizes how fast her breathing has become. It is then followed by the exhaustion she had ignored until know. 

_ She was so tired- _

It took a moment to remember she had an audience. “Ghost.” She almost struggled to speak. “Would you help me put Hollow back into the nest.”

Ghost looked at her suddenly, as if startled, from where they had been staring at the Hollow Knight. They walk up to her and put a stubby arm on her own shaking ones. “Its- Its fine. I’ll rest, but we must lay them back in the nest.” She responded, feeling each word only drain her further.

Ghost nodded before walking over to the covers, ready to slip them underneath,  _ and thank wyrm she didn’t have to convince them further- _

She used what was left of her strength to lift under Hollow’s arms and heave them over to the nest. Part of her wished she could crash right beside them, but it wouldn’t be right. They needed rest more than she did. It wouldn’t be right for her to interrupt that rest.

After tucking them in, Ghost looked at her intently.

Before she gave into their demands though-

“Ghost?”

They only continued to stare at her.

“If it isn’t too much trouble, and you aren’t exhausted yourself, would you mind cleaning up all that mess. I don’t think Hollow would be able to stay resting if they woke up to it.” Her tired mind tried to convey.

However, she did not stay staring at Ghost long enough to see if they had agreed. Instead, she only walked over to the bench before collapsing onto it. Her eyes already drooping, body too limp to move into a more comfortable position, and before she could think another thought-

…

..

.

  
  



	5. Ch. 5: A Lingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost reflects on their journey and its aftermath

Chapter 4: A Lingering

Ghost has been harboring a secret. Well, not really a secret. Just something no one else really seems to be aware of. They think that’s ok for now. It shouldn’t matter anyways. Their part has been played. All that should be left is dealing with the aftermath.

It's not their fault all this mess caused the void to unify. The collective now all working as one conscious. They can only guess what those consequences could be.

It doesn’t know how it really feels about that aftermath, but it firmly believes that it can only get better! Now that everyone has a chance to recover. The collective shouldn't be an issue. 

Hopes, rather, that it won't be an issue. For now that their mission is done, they can finally rest and start a family with their found siblings. For they have lost most of whom they could call a friend. All they want now is solidarity in that.

It looks to where its older sibling lay, finally coaxed back to sleep after having stared at the little drawing they gave them for the longest time. They didn’t know anyone could be so fixated on one thing for so long. They knew of their sibling's suffering, but not of its consequences. They suppose they don't know much about them at all.

They used to not know a lot of things. However, the innate need of their void to absorb was immense, and with their soul creating experience where their void would have consumed into nothing, they could become their own beings with enough experience. 

The first time they knew something was perhaps when they emerged from their egg, surrounded by corpses, to a tugging sensation. They knew, perhaps couldn’t understand it, but knew the difference between sticky to heavy air. Next the sensation of their siblings lives snuffing out one by one under their connection to the collective. Silent screaming and crying and pain the collective felt from each of its parts dying before they could live.

When they emerged from the piling corpses to see the light, and upon focusing on the light, they supposed next they felt a snapping in the back of their mind. Taking with it all the loud voices, until all it could hear was each thump as a new body fell to the ground. Silent. They did not understand it then, but they knew that was when they had let the light enthrall them instead of the darkness; the collective. With the light’s enthrall they ignored everything else to get to it. For it beckoned to them meaning. It spoke and it knew words. It gave them purpose and they knew life.

When they made it to the top, they knew betrayal, as the being they had given their mind to abandoned them with the other sibling who had been fully enthralled by the light. When they lost their grip and fell they knew fear. Knew desperation as they lived and had to exist surrounded by the dead, empty corpses of their once siblings. With those who had accepted the pale thrall unable to return fully to the collective. Regrets.

After awhile, they knew despair.

Eventually, they developed their first desire from that despair. A desire to help their siblings return to the collective so that it may finally soothe the pain their painfully short existences gave. 

So it climbed.

Climbed and searched until it found its own exit. 

It followed the exit far and at some points it felt like eternity. Thoughts of anything besides living simply became hard. At times thoughts of its siblings faded into background noise. The desire slowly fading away.

Eventually it emerged to a wasteland. Where winds howled and etched away at everything it swept by. It emerged unable to remember why it was there. Why it had been searching for an exit in the first place.

So it did the only thing it could think to do. It left. Hoping someday it would come across purpose.

They do not remember how long they wandered in the wastelands beyond Hallownest. All they know is that once they found themselves back at its borders, whether by chance or the weak pulling of something else, all they knew is that they needed to do something. That their purpose was somewhere in Hallownest.

And so they ventured forth. Met many new friends, allies, and enemies. Eventually remembered their purpose as Hornet, the Dreamers, and the remains of the dead kept pushing it onto them. They would not fully remember everything until they returned to the place of their birth, having obtained the King’s seal, and able to open the sealed door to the abyss. 

From there they remembered the collective. Their purpose. Abandoned the pale thrall for their ancestral bond. By then, they had also understood the sibling that had betrayed them was just as much a victim of the Pale Light's thrall as they had been. To free them would be the only way to put everything to rest.

What they didn’t count on was the impact of sealing the Radiance away forever within the void. What it would do to the collective. 

They remembered when they brought the collective to swallow her whole. To merge her within the void so that she may be as one with the collective. However, they did not understand the impact of combining unbridled, unholy rage with what was supposed to consume it all, only for there to be too much to consume. 

Even now they could feel the collective churning with anger within the Abyss. Anger of a thousand siblings and a god who could harness it.

It hoped it wouldn’t matter in the end whether the collective was angry or not. For the collective was ultimately a passive being. It did not act. Merely held. Stayed. That there was nothing surrounding the void, nothing to entice it to action, they think it should remain that way.

Breaking from their thoughts. They again looked at both of their sleeping siblings. Hollow and Hornet. Hornet and Hollow. Both asleep. Both with ‘H’ names. At that thought they felt a little jealous. Hornet and given them a ‘G’ name after all. Is that because she saw them as not quite like them? They hoped not. Perhaps in the future Hornet or Hollow would give them an ‘H’ name.

They hoped Hornet would wake soon. It had been so much time since she had fallen asleep on the bench. They had wanted to show Hornet how helpful they could be and cleaned up the mess she made in her attempts to help Hollow heal. Watching her push and push herself till she had nothing left left Ghost feeling strange. She had looked so exhausted at the end. So tired that when she finished they wanted to practically push her into the nest with Hollow. They were glad she didn’t protest much to sleeping after. So glad she was sleeping that they didn't even feel like complaining to themselves about how many times it took to scrub the void away. They technically didn’t need sleep, so they were prepared to defend why she should be the one sleeping. Luckily, she went straight to bed. Now all that was left to do was to watch over them while they slept.

When Hollow had woken up, they had been so excited. They had hardly before considered the thought of having a family. People who would always be there to support you. When they had been introduced to the term by Mato, they had been so confused what he meant by saying they were his child. What was a child? What did Mato mean when he said that?

They never got an answer from Mato. It came later when they overheard others talking about how happy the Grubfather was to have his  _ children _ back. That is when they understood literally what Mato had meant. That a child is a young offspring of their birth parents. Later still, that children always come from a parent.

It made them look back and wonder who could be considered their parents. They contained the genes of three gods. Void, root, and wyrm. Only one felt particularly welcoming or had any familial meaning attached to it. Void. Void meant siblings, meant safe, meant connection. When they thought to the pale side of their heritage they felt nothing, only memories of strangers whom they have encountered on their journey. One alive but detached. One dead.

The thought of Hollow being able to fulfill a more special role in ‘family’ felt all the more special because of it. Even Hornet who was just a half sister in connection to their pale side. 

Though, they think it might take longer for them to warm up to Hornet.

Hornet the Protector and Hornet the Sentinel were all they knew of her. She took her roles very seriously and they wondered if she even viewed Ghost with something other than regret.

  
For now, they both shared a goal and Ghost hoped it would strengthen their relationship.

Looking back at the sleeping form of Hollow, they could help but noticed how much Hollow seemed to curl into themselves while they slept. It saddened Ghost to think that so much responsibility had fallen on Hollow for simply being the first to arrive at the call. They knew what the Pale King thought he had to do in his desperation, and perhaps he saw it as a mercy to simply let the rest of them die. If others had been accepted, jealousy would have torn Hollow apart as others were allowed the love while they were not. Even then, how many more died from their mutations rather than from the scramble towards what was pulling on them so desperately. Countless that never ecen emerged from their shells. It was a mercy for all except those who survived it all.

And they had found the corpses of those who did. Scattered across Hallownest in their pursuit of either the call of purpose or trying to find their own way. The vessel in Greenpath speared upon their own nail. The vessels who had died in Nosk’s den. The Broken vessel in a far corner of the Ancient Basin who had fallen to the infection. Many others they probably would never see.

Didn’t mean the fate the Pale King placed on his pure vessel wasn’t any less cruel. A fate meant to be carried out indefinitely. One where the finish line meant death. Failure. And they did eventually fail. And they had been expected to pick up the slack.

They hadn't wanted to do it. Ever since coming to Hallownest, and recovering their connection to the void, all they felt was the wailing cries Hollow unknowingly gave for help. They wanted to be free so terribly and every being in the void felt it. It was the reason none of the regrets could sleep. Not while one of their own was suffering. As the last remaining, free vessel it was up to them to make an end. Whether it meant their siblings return to the void or freeing them from their chains to live.

They had hoped a lot of their suffering would go away once they were free, but it only seemed to linger on them like a bad stench. Even after waking, an underlying feeling of fear and sadness could be felt within them.

It was obvious in the way Hollow didn’t relax under what Ghost thought were calming motions and seemed so caught off guard by their drawing. 

The worst was that Hollow didn’t even want to communicate through their void connection. Or perhaps, did not even know how to.

That honestly worried them a little bit. For they couldn’t decide whether it was because they did not want or think they should, or their connection to the void was still cut. 

Neither of those options were good.

It all led back to how off their sibling had felt. Had seemed wrong since they cut them down from their chains and that feeling had yet to leave.

They tried to think everything through.

While cutting them down they had seemed aware of them, their head turning towards them as they broke each seal. However, they began to question how much of that stare was really them when the Radiance was all that blazed in their eyes and Hollow attacked them holding nothing back. 

They think some of Hollow had broken through when they started to stab themselves. Trying to stop their body from being able to attack them. They didn’t like it, but it spoke volumes of how little control Hollow must have had over their own body at the time.

When Hornet restrained their sibling, making them able to enter the dream, when all their siblings had joined them to drown the Radiance in their collective nothing, Hollow had been strangely absent. Their large shade and presence would have been noticeable against all the smaller consciouses binding the collective together. All there was were smaller siblings who held the Radiance down while they collectively forced her to join them.

When they had been forced from the dream by their own siblings, they had found themselves whole and intact. It didn’t take long of investigating themselves when they heard the sounds of distress. Looking over they had found Hornet distraught and fussing over their larger sibling. 

Ghost had thought they should have felt Hollow just as they felt all their other siblings, but they only remained a tiny smudge upon their conscience. It felt wrong. 

Something, whether it had been the Radiance, or the Pale King before, had tampered with the void inside of their sibling. Changed its essence, its makeup,  _ something _ Ghost didn’t know how to explain. 

They were roused from their thoughts at the sound of rustling. Their head whipped around, ready to draw their nail, used to dealing with danger, when they concluded it was simply Hornet making small moving noises in her sleep. 

If Hollow felt like a smudge, Hornet was a tiny speck within their consciousness. That was how they were able to make a connection in the first place- and why it took so long to confirm it. For whether or not the Pale King knew or not, is that when tampering with void it is impossible not to be stained in its essence. You cannot interact with pure void without having some of its essence after all.

In any case, they wish Hornet would wake up soon. Waiting was getting  _ boring _ and they think if they have to wait too much longer they may not be able to just sit and watch any longer _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I've started working on the next and I'll hopefully have it out sometime next week. School is out so I have a little more time. Bad news is that I lost my job due to COVID-19 and can't apply for Unemployment benefits so that's fun *Cries*.


	6. Ch. 5 Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply getting Hollow to Dirtmouth winds up being a bigger hassle than it really needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I'm back!! With a nice big chapter for ya'll. I may not be able to pump out chapters fast because my autism means it takes me longer to edit things than it does normally (cause I know when something doesn't feel right, but it can take me awhile to find out what it is exactly and find a solution to it!) but I do my best. Also there is a little easter egg in this chapter in reference to someone else's work and if you can catch it I'll give brownie points 0^0 (hint: Its something Hornet says)

Chapter 5: Getting Started

It was a long while before Hornet woke up again. She could feel it in the way her limbs felt leaden. The sting that had developed underneath her eyes now thankfully gone. Overall, she felt marginally more rested than when she had fallen asleep. Despite her limbs slightly aching from the way she had pushed herself before she had fallen asleep. Worn down by the travel, battle, and work she had to accomplish before she allowed herself to rest. However, having lived the majority of her life in survival, she knew it wouldn’t inconvenience her too terribly.

She looked over to where Hollow seemed to be resting and Ghost who had taken to snuggling up close to the Hollow Knight. If it wasn’t for the circumstance surrounding their entire existence, she may have found it cute. Enduring even. Yet, part of her couldn’t look at the two void beings without some sort of pit forming in the bottom of her stomach. Not just from her involvement, but just from the sheer colossity of its consequences. From step zero to one hundred the vessel plan had required sacrifice. Everyone wound up paying for it one way or another. Yet, she would not have even been born without it. Something she couldn’t begrudge. Despite the sacrifices she continues to make for it. For her mother would not have seeked out the Pale King; a bond made. Not even if all her sires from Deepnest failed her in the end. 

Even though it currently pained her to be actively around the linchpins in that plan, she also couldn’t help but see them in another light as well. One where a happier ending had occurred, even despite the odds, and in that time, strong bonds formed even though their blood connection was weak.

Perhaps her bonding with the Hollow Knight had been the reason the plan failed. Yet, concurrently,, perhaps it was also because of her that they held on as long as they did. Alive rather than completely dead. 

And now here they were. Together at last. She had stubbornly taken hold of the fraying strings of hope and knotted them in an infinite knots just to have a future with them here. Ever since the little knight had presented the opportunity. Even if at moments all she had wanted to do was give in to her exhaustion and despair over how horrible the situation had become. In the end, both her and theLittle Knight’s efforts had been rewarded in ways Hornet still had trouble processing.

For she never expected to have a living family member again. Ever since Queen Vespa had told her of her deteriorating state, she had to come to the terms that all those she had ever come to care about had been slated for death.

She had been so depressed after that. Tired of being angry as she had been when she came to Queen Vespa. Anger that had come from her hatred towards the world and at her father for daring to disappear on her. After Queen Vespa, she could only wander aimlessly and go about her duties to stave off the ever expanding pit of nothing forming in her soul. Her duty became her sole reason for living. She let it become her for if she hadn’t she would have willingly followed them all into the next life. If there was such a thing.

Yet the disappointment she would have surely received from her mother had always given her second thoughts.

Perhaps, in the end, all she wanted was to have a family again. Tired of watching them all go one at a time.

She had finally gotten her wish it seems. Yet, only the future would tell of the cost.

Sighing, she got off the bench to make her way over to her siblings.

Sitting down she stares at the two siblings. One larger, one smaller, both from the same clutch. 

Hornet wondered how much unnatural tampering affected their growth. Hollow, she knew, had their growth enhanced by her Father in order to speed along their molting. The little ghost she cannot explain. Perhaps it was the stasis over Hallownest or they were meant to grow more slowly then a normal bug would. Perhaps they could not grow at all without assistance (She hoped not). Only time would tell now how they would grow. Especially with Hollow and with how large of a bug they already are. Though, if they received their height from their surrogate mother, they would grow into a being worthy of worship by their height alone.

Even then, she worries about that growth. About the molt it will produce. For all of them. For while she had chalked up her lack of molts to either having reached her intended size (her father was  _ tiny _ compared to her mother after all) or to the stasis that had befallen Hallownest, she had no idea the effects of not molting for a very long period of time had done to all their bodies. She worries that the next time any of them molt, they may need more than themselves to escape it.

She’ll have to make sure to stay vigilant for the signs.

She only wishes the old Midwife was still alive. She would have the most expertise in this area. 

Her stomach grumbles.

“Ghost? Hollow?” 

Hollow's head almost immediately turns her direction, head tilting towards her. Ghost remains still.

“Have you been awake for awhile?” She gently asks.

Hollow only continues to stare from their position. Luckily, the eye she had to cover with bandages is on the other side of them (she really  _ should _ get some strong thread to secure their mask together with. For surely, they must not appreciate their one-sided vision).

At the sign of attention, but no communication, Hornet sighs. She wishes that, now they are finally free, they would understand what that truly means. That they don’t need to hide themselves anymore. However, even she knows something learned from childhood takes more than even a few simple days could recover. “Do you feel better than when you fell asleep?” She asks. At their small nod, she feels relieved. For that meant she could go do what she really needed to attend to. “I need to hunt. It may be awhile before my return. Will you and Ghost be alright?” 

Hollow doesn’t respond. Instead, Hornet watches as they attempt to sit up. They turn to the side and attempt to rise using their arm to support their body. Even trying to sit up their arm shakes wildly with overexertion.

Spotting this, Hornet quickly helps support them up. “If you want to sit up that's fine, but you are not coming hunting with me. I do not want to see you getting out of bed unless you're threatened by something. If anything, stay so that the little ghost knows where I am when they wake.” Hornet says before standing up.

They only nod in affirmation.

As she gets up to leave she can feel their eyes staring out at her as she leaves. She thinks that she would rather be with them, but after everything that had happened, a decent meal is mandatory. She fears it can no longer wait. Her feelings on the matter will have to wait. 

She also is unsure of her ability to go on not eating anything without the unfortunate consequence of passing out. She hadn’t had time to hunt at all in the last couple days. Not since right after allowing the knight to claim their birthright. Even before that event she knew her ever so strict monitoring of her body's needs had been slipping. Even now she could feel more to her body than she ever should, yet her duty always needed to come first. Her duty had called her many places before and after that event in order to prepare the Knight to face the Hollow Knight. The little time she did have, especially after the last dreamer had been laid to rest, she had found only infected prey -and those were completely inedible- with their insides completely chewed away by infection. Nothing substantive left behind now that all seals keeping the Radiance’s influence secure to the Hollow Knight were gone.

Luckily the Crossroads had plenty of tiktiks, crawlids, and vengeflies to feast upon, even with the ever increasing amount that had fallen to the infection during that time. Her mind almost felt an excitement at the thought of not having to ration her food in fear of hunting the new hatches to extinction. Especially now that she would have two more mouths to feed she had briefly considered if there would be enough, but even then, she couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospect of eating more than once in a while.

She hadn’t quite had that privilege since she had to leave the Hive.

With that in mind she set up her traps. Her hunger almost making her want to use her Needle, yet she knew her needle would spear through the meat and ruin most of it. It was good for when she was desperate, but if she needed a substantial meal, she had to go about it the slower way. 

She was hardly desperate enough to ruin a true hunt. Something her people had prided themselves on.

While she waited for prey her stomach gave another painful rumble and she did her best to ignore it as she gently massaged her stomach. While she rubbed, she couldn’t help but feel along all the bumps and ridges that shouldn’t exist, brought by the rations she had accustomed herself to. Chittering quietly to herself at that revelation, she hoped prey would catch soon.

When, finally, she heard the sound of one of her traps going off, she raced from her hiding spot in the bushes to find a crawlid struggling in its grasp. The trap's jaws clenching into its chitin. Little legs wriggling uselessly in its attempt to escape.

Taking out her hunting knife, she quickly sliced its throat with a precision she had developed over the years for the quick, painless death of her prey. She then let the wound bleed out before stuffing it in her hunting pouch. Then, taking a cleaning cloth, she wiped the blood away from the trap so that she may reuse the trap in a different location. The smell of blood in the air would scare all other prey from the area.

Eventually, she had managed to procure two crawlids and a tiktik to bring back to her siblings. Along the way she foraged for a little shellwood that she tied to her pack before making her way back to her siblings. She also hoped she had enough to satisfy what her siblings may need. While she had no issues eating the meat raw, well, before the infection ruined half her meals and she had to cook the meat to avoid  _ throwing up _ , she was not sure what her siblings would require.

Coming back into the cave, she found both of her siblings staring expectectantly at her. It would seem the little ghost had woken up in the time it took her to hunt. 

Taking her bag off her back, she spoke, “I’ve brought some food back with me. It may not be much, but what I bring is for you.” The old words slipped from her mouth before she had even registered it. The old hunter’s words to be shared after a hunt. She wondered why those words were what had come to mind. She wondered if that is how all meals were started between families. 

Deepnest had been in a time of famine when she was born. With the Pale King taking full control over his territories, it meant less area for her clan to hunt in, and inevitably, less food to bring home for their families. It meant many a time a hunter would barely catch enough to sustain their family members or perhaps barely anything at all. It was a way of saying please eat for that was all they could catch. 

She had of course eaten well as a child, being the daughter of Herrah, yet it was never nearly the amount of food she was served at the White Palace. The stark difference causing her to notice how everyone else in her clan ate. 

She wondered what the words would be in a time of great abundance.

It was Ghosts little pulling on her shawl that brought her out of her reverie. Quickly she arranged her supplies before arranging the wood to the side. Then she placed some dry plant matter on top before setting it aflame. Then while she waited for the flames to pick up, she got to work preparing the meat for her siblings. She was not aware what parts of the bug they could eat or whether they could eat at all, and it was then that it occurred to her that she should have  _ asked before doing all of this- _

She remembers that Hollow used to be able to eat, but did they need to eat? For she also had memories of them merely standing by her Father while they ate meals. The ever silent sentinel to their meals. Hornet had always been too enamored by how much food there had been to bother wondering why Hollow wasn’t eating. She would stuff her face full innately she knew there wasn’t enough food at home to eat as richly as she did at the White Palace. 

Perhaps that was another reason Herrah acquiesced to the plan. For if Hornet could connect the two kingdoms, perhaps Hornet could negotiate better means for her people than even her mother could.

Taking a breath, she decided to ask, “Hollow, Ghost. Do you eat?” 

Ghost vigorously nodded their head while Hollow slowly shook their head no. Hornet decided she’d see to the little ghost’s way of eating first, for she could already predict how Hollow would respond.

“I fear I am not quite aware how you eat. If I cook it up will that be alright? Or do you prefer it raw?”

Ghost walked up to her and then pointed towards one of the crawlids. 

Grabbing one to give it to them, Hornet replied with “Alright? Now what-”

Before she could get another word out Ghost grabbed the crawlid out of her hands before placing it on the ground. 

“What are you doing-”

Then they whacked it with their nail once, and Hornet watched amazed as soul flew out and merged with them.

After that was done, they handed the Crawlid back to Hornet.

Hornet tried to figure out what that all meant, but she supposed it made sense that as demigod void-soul beings, perhaps they only needed soul as sustenance to survive. 

Now she felt dumb for hunting so much. They were next to a hotspring filled to the brim with all the soul they could ever desire.

“Hollow?” She then looked over to them, per the tiny chance perhaps Hollow would take it.

Hollow merely stared at her.

“Do you need soul?” 

At the question, they shook their head. 

Hornet frowned. 

“Are you sure?”

No response. Then a shake of their head.

She looked at their bean-pole frame, covered in bandages as it was, and asked again. “Are you completely sure this won’t help give you any strength? You look as scrawny as I do.” She fretted.

They merely stared back. Hornet couldn’t decide whether that meant not even they knew or if they were getting fed up with her fretting.

Hornet walked over to Hollow, holding the crawlid towards them.

“C’mon, it wouldn’t hurt to try? However, if you truly do not need it I will force the matter no longer.” Hornet tried and handed the Crawlid out towards them.

Hollow took it, but they just held it, as if she had asked them to hold it.

Sighing in defeat as Hollow did nothing, Hornet finally gave up and walked back over to the rest of her catch.

Stroking the now flourishing fire she placed her cooking pan on top of the top logs, which she had arranged so she could, and started slicing the meat away from the bugs. She would have loved to eat it fresh and raw, but that hadn’t been an option since it was always a gamble how much infection she would find inside of her prey. Eating the infected parts had always made her very sick, and even though the infection was gone, she was unsure how much of it had ruined it’s insides. 

She couldn’t wait for the day where she could have her meat raw again. The thought of the juiciness enough to make her mouth water.

Slowly but surely, the meat started to fully cook, and almost immediately she took the pan off the wood and placed it to the side. After letting it cool, she quickly dug into her meal. Piercing into it vigorously with her chelicerae. However, after a few pieces of meat she forced herself to slow down. She knew the effect of eating too fast while starving had on the stomach and now was hardly the time to sick in front of her siblings.

Hollow and Ghost watched her from where they were, most likely fascinated by the act of eating. Well, Ghost moreso than Hollow. She found she didn’t much care for their staring while she ate and hoped it wouldn’t be such a fascination in the future.

When she finished eating, she felt more than full, and she knew it was from eating more than she was used to. It was a good thing in this case for she knew how desperately she needed more meat on her bones and the energy it would give.

Already, she could feel the effects of a large meal sitting in her stomach. 

However, while she would have liked to sit down and relax while her food digested, especially now that all basic functions had been accounted for, it was time to move on. For a hotsprings was not an ideal place to stay for more than a relaxing break to soak in its waters.

While she cleaned up, she said, “Hollow, Ghost, we should move on now that you are all well enough to travel. However, I am a little more worried about you Hollow. I’d like to see how well you can walk before we move.”

Hollow stared at her before pushing themselves to their task. They slowly put their arm beneath them before trying to push themselves to stand. Seeing as they could hardly sit up by themselves, Hornet quickly rushes over to spot their attempt. They seem fine as they rotate onto their hips, but as their arm starts to bear the weight of their upper body they again start to shake terribly. Hornet catches to stabilize them before any harm can be done.

Hornet worries about their physical weakness. Though, she should have figured they would be weak. Anyone would be after being unable to move for who knows how long. While completely understandable, it complicated matters.

Before they could attempt another feat, Hornet speaks, “Hollow. You do not have the strength yet to rise. I’ll have Ghost stay here to watch over you while I run to find help. I need you to stay right here and not move. If you tire you can have Ghost help you lay to rest. For now, however, I want you to try staying in this position until you tire at least a little bit. Try to move your arm a little, like when you used to do warm up stretches before training. It should help build some muscle in your upper body again.” She hopes anyways.

Hollow only remains still. Hornet still doesn’t like the implications, but it will have to be tolerated for now. 

“Little Ghost?” They look upon her willingly. “Would you please stay and watch over Hollow? I will only be a little while, as I will go to that little town above for assistance, but I don’t want them attempting to move without help, alright?” Hornet asked. When little Ghost waved an affirmative she finished with, “I’ll see both of you soon.” and took off.

She took strides to calmly leave the hot springs area, but once she was out of their sight she took off sprinting and quickening the process with swings of her needle to cover more ground. Up and around corridors and wandering prey. She couldn’t help but quickly notice how many dead husks finally lay dormant in their deathbeds. The old glow that used to fill them long gone. Now only the half eaten, rotting husks of bugs remained.

Not a sentient bug in sight it seemed.

Putting that aside, she rushed up the little well entrance towards Dirtmouth. Skittering quickly up the chain.

Quickly she noticed how much livelier the town seemed to be since her last run through town. Where before it had held only a few old bugs, now the quiet sounds of people going about their daily lives seemed more prevalent. 

Arriving at the center of town, she looked around in hopes to find some strong bugs to assist her. She’d rather not have a repeat of dragging Hollow all the way to the surface after all. However, she thinks she wouldn’t mind the assistance of the lady bug again. She seemed more put together than her round oaf of a husband. 

From her place she spotted the old elderbug of the town. While big, he was too old to be of any assistance.

Next she spotted a small bug speaking with a larger beetle. She decided quickly enough that neither of them would be any help. She also spotted two average bugs not far away from them, but they were too average size to do any good.

She thought back to the lady bug, but couldn’t find any trace of her or her husband.

Sighing, she looked further down the path when she spotted some random signs that she swore weren’t there before. At least not from her last run through town. Deciding to investigate, she walked up to the oddly colored signs. As she came close enough to read them, she read ‘This way! See the act of a Talented Master!’ and ‘The Grimm Troupe! A one of a kind Traveling Act! Don’t miss the performance!’

“You look quite interested in what the signs have to say. Can’t say I share the same fascination-”

At the sudden voice, Hornet’s head whips around as she flashes her needle out in quick succession, having it pointed towards the throat of the offending bug before she could even process who the threat was. At the sight of the hunched over, old bug quivering at the sight of her needle she sighs in exasperation.

“If you didn’t want to be skewered why did you startle me so.” She asks bruskly.

The old bug merely waved his hands in pacifying motions before answering, “I’m sorry miss. I did not mean to startle you. Surely I could hardly scare anything in my age. I was merely trying to start a conversation and potentially warn you of that traveling circus. I meant no harm.”

Hornet couldn’t help but bristle a little at the weakness this bug was showing. For surely, down the well, he would meet his demise quickly.

“Well, get it over with then. Say your piece.” Hornet replies.

“Well, that traveling circus act. Ever since it suddenly appeared I’ve felt nothing but dread about its sinister appearance. I saw the little workers who were out putting up the signs and they had the most grotesque appearance! All wore such horrific little masks and floated around transparent like the dead! They’ve also plagued our town with the most dreadful music and I hear creepy little giggles in the dead of night. It's making it hard to sleep.” The elder bug rants.

Cutting him off, Hornet responds, “You don’t say. I’ll make sure to keep a lookout, but you mentioned their sudden appearance?”

“Why yes! One minute it was quiet and peaceful as always, then next their creepy tents appear out of nowhere and almost scare the life right out of me.”   
  


Hornet merely waved the other bug off while she thought about that interesting bit of news. From her experience, nothing that defied the laws of the world, like appearing out of nowhere, ever meant anything good. However, whether she liked it or not, bugs that could have carried those large signs had the potential to help carry Hollow where everyone else in the town seemed small and weak.

Almost unwillingly, she pushed herself in the direction the signs had pointed towards. As she approached she registered the music before the brightly colored tents as it floated hauntingly through the air. The tones reverberating inside of her and forming an unsettling pit in her full stomach.

The tents themselves looked extremely well made even by her standards, despite their… Wailing bug motif. She couldn’t help but stop briefly to examine the craftsmanship. The stitching was not anything she knew and obviously not weaver-made. It made her want to know what creature out there could rival her clan’s work with thread.

It was then that she spotted the two guard-looking bugs that stood outside of the largest tent. Both staring at her as she studied the tent stitching.

Somewhere to start for information she supposed.

“Excuse me. I have a question.” Hornet spoke, turning her attention to the two bugs guarding the tent.

“Oh look-”

“A stranger!”

“Someone new who must be interested-”

“Interested in Master’s troupe.”

“Would you have an interest in Master’s troupe, stranger?” One finally finished.

Hornet looked up at the strange duo questioningly as they spoke in tandem. She couldn’t decide whether it was a show of their closeness or simply just an over-the-top act. Choosing her words carefully, she asked, “Who is this master you speak off?” 

“Oh Master!”

“Our Master is Troupe Master Grimm.”

“He leads us to many different lands.”

“Our guide through the dark abysses between.”

“Yes. The roads between are dark and long, but the Master’s light will always guide us.”

“Are you interested in meeting our Master?”

Someone who is well traveled then. Someone who can travel and not lose their mind to the wastes beyond. Someone who can share that gift with others as well.

That information unnerved her for there was only one other in her life that had held that ability and she prayed to any other god out there that he lay dead wherever he had decided to die.

Yet, the idea that there were other lands out there… She supposed it was another lie fed to her from her father. Now confirmed. It was hard to confirm from all the wandering bugs that managed to make their way to the kingdom. While evidence supported them traveling from other lands, once arriving in Hallownest they sported few of their memories from their previous lives. Merely focused on the one they have chosen in the present. 

It wasn’t like she had gone out of her way to talk to those traveling bugs anyway. Well, other than to threaten them if they posed a problem. Most of her information had come from watching them from afar.

Focusing back on the present, she responded “Yes. Very. I have qualms as to why he has come to this ruined Kingdom. Especially if it is his intention to merely put on shows for a populace that hardly exists here.” Hornet tries to say neutrally. Taking care to rid any sound of accusation from her tone.

“You doubt Master’s intentions-”

“And wish to see Master-”

“However, his next performance has been delayed and we are unsure when it will occur again-”

“For our star has not returned since disappearing many cycles ago.”

At that Hornet put her foot down, “I do not care if your Master is stressed about losing a performer. As the last remaining right of authority in Hallownest, I demand you take me to see this intruder upon my lands.” She hisses.

“She claims these lands as her own-”

“That could be an issue-”

“Is this claim verified?”

“Master senses the god in her-”

“Perhaps Master would wish to deal with this.”

They both stared at her in synchrony and several moments of silence passed before they stepped away from the flaps covering the door.

“You may enter.”

“You will find Master down the hall in the arena.”

“Waiting for you.”

“Do not keep him waiting.”

With that they took their eyes off of her to stare out towards the rest of Hallownest. A little put out by the encounter, Hornet cautiously stepped past them and into the tent. Making sure to return the flaps in the position she left them. However, even as their forms disappeared the tension did not leave the air. Instead, it only seemed to thicken now that the music, that had before played hauntingly quiet in the background, seemed to crescendo in volume as her progress forward continued.

The decor was just as darkly themed. With dark red tapestries and walls covering most of the decor. The pattern of a silhouette of a crescent-shaped head imprinted onto the wall.

As she approached what looked to be the main room at the end of the hall, she finally found the source of the music. It came from a rather large bug of medium height who played what seemed like the carapace of some bug. Most notably, they also sported a similar mask as the guards that had been waiting outside. All sharing the two black, vertical stripes.

A theme with this troupe apparently.

Upon her halt in front of the bug, they spoke, “Mrmm. You called for Master? He is up ahead.” All the while they continued to play their instrument.

This irritated Hornet a little bit. However, she steeled herself once again to politely ask her questions, “Who is your Master?” 

However, he merely replied, “...Mrmm. Master… is waiting for you. Mrmm.” Then he went back to his playing without any mention of anything else. Simply going back to his song as if she didn’t exist.

This only put her in a worse mood. Yet she wanted to try once more.

“Why is your master here?” 

This time the bug relaxed the instrument in their grip before looking up at her, “My master will answer all questions you have. It is best not to keep him waiting.” 

She narrowed her eyes, “Fine then.” She speaks dismissively, but inwardly she is seething at all these cryptid bugs.

It was only as she turned her back to walk away that she heard the music start up again. Except now instead of filling her with dread it only fills her with irritation.

Building up her resolve, she walks brusquely through into the large arena. True to the strange bugs words before now, a towering bug stood at the center of it all. Not nearly as tall as Hollow, but tall enough by normal standards.

Even his shadow stretched far behind him. His form hidden in a long grey robe that spiraled at the neck, showing the cloak’s red innards. All she could see of his face was the back of his black, crescent-shaped head.

“Are you the one whom they call Master?” She asks, her voice filling the almost-empty room.

To her demand, the other bug tilts their head in her direction, their eerie red eyes baring down into her. As they turned fully towards her she could see two black stripes on their face and realized why all the previous bugs sported them on their masks. As those eyes continued to stare at her, she felt that sinister feeling rekindle and escalate. As if those piercing red eyes could see more than she ever wished any bug to see.

However, contrary to the tension practically building in the air, setting Hornet’s instincts on the fritz, the bug flung their arms suddenly and dramatically, causing her to flinch in surprise. Her hand automatically going for her needle and clenching it tightly just in case she needed it. Their cloak flaring behind them as they flamboyantly proclaimed, “Welcome! Little princess of Hallownest. I was surprised when I felt a familiar presence at my doorstep, yet there was something a little off with it all the same and I was afraid I’d be dealing with some imposter. So glad that isn’t the case. However, to know my old acquaintance had an actual heir… quite the shocker indeed”. With every sentence he approached closer and closer, until they were no longer so far apart-, “-Though, your only half-god presence would indicate not with the White Lady, no?” His eyes stared into hers a little too close- “ I thought their bond unbreakable, and to rejoin with a mortal no less- Quite a shock for that stubborn wyrm, no? How is he anyways? Given up on his Kingdom I see.” By the end of his initial tirade he was much to close for Hornet and she couldn’t help it when her claws slung her needle from its sling and went to stab.

However, before she could even make contact the bug vanished in a puff of red flame, reappearing at a much safer distance.

Even so, she sneers, “He is gone.”

He looked very much shocked for a split second before smiling back at her demurely, “I apologize. Much to close, yes? It is a shame to hear that though. By your wording you imply he disappeared yes? Hmmm… I do sense some lingering pieces of him. Hardly enough to piece together as of now. Perhaps farther down when things have settled. Gods do have their ways of crawling back up don’t they? You’ve had plenty of that with the Radiance, haven’t you?”

Hornet huffed, “If he hasn’t come back by now. What's the point in waiting until all he worked for is gone?” She challenges.

“A new start? Waiting for the local gods to calm before making an escape? Even the Pale Lady most likely waits for that time. You never can quite know with Pale beings.”

“Let us hope that is the case. For if he returns while I remain standing nothing will stop me from delivering my own divine comeuppance for his sins.” She accentuates by holding up her needle.

The bug only mischievously smiles at that. Yet, before Hornet could comment on it, he replies, “I believe I haven’t gotten around to introducing myself. I believe that is in order, yes? I am Troupe Master Grimm. Master of this Troupe and Vessel of the Nightmare Heart. May I ask for a name, Princess of Hallownest?”

“Hornet. Protector and Sentinel over Hallownest. The title Princess has long since lost its meaning and I ask you to stop referring to me as such.” That title meant nothing when the Kingdom she was meant to inherit lay in ruin.

“Quite true, that statement. Though I am curious about that very mortal part of you. For whom did the King sire to have you?” Grimm asked in response.

“I don’t see how it pertains to you.” Hornet responds back.

“Is it wrong for a god to have a vested interest in the dealings of other gods?” Grimm retorted.

“Yes, but I am no god.”

“Yet, you could be. There is so much around this old Kingdom one connected to higher beings could use to ascend. So many different kinds of godly energy flowing through this place. It would not be unlikely for you to become a god using such means. So I ask again, humor me, who was your mother?”

“Again. You are but a stranger to me. I see no reason to enlighten you.” Hornet responds.

There’s a brief flash to Grimm’s eyes. His expression morphs into one of displeasure before it slips away like it was never there before.

“My. So difficult. What would I have to do to get that simple answer out of you?”

There was a noticeable change to Grimm’s voice. One that hadn’t been in his tone before. It reverberated into her soul, seemed to fill the entirety of the arena, and it sent chills down Hornet’s spine. Another part of her thought Grimm’s eyes glowed just a little bit brighter, and before she could stop herself, she felt words compelled out of her- “My mother was Herrah the beast. Queen of Deepnest-” She covers her mouth just as she feels control return to her. 

Grimm only beams at her, “See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it? I appreciate it.”

Hornet had nothing to say to that. She was afraid to ask. Not just to the risk of having words flow uncontrollably from her mouth again, but she knew for certain what type of god Grimm was. Benevolent only as long as his continuity is serviced to. 

A common theme with all gods in her life it seemed. 

“I will let it slide.” She thinks of Hollow and tries to let her anger slide away. “I have other things I would like to discuss.”

“Ask. It is the least I could do.” Grimm replies smoothly. 

Even though she questions his genuity, she asks calmly, “First, I want to know the purpose of your arrival here in Hallownest.” 

“Straight and to the point I see. Hmm...Purpose of my arrival indeed. Well, Princess of Hallownest, I was summoned here by the activation of the Nightmare lantern. At lantern’s call I come to consume the flames of a kingdom’s fall.” He spoke. Words floating off his tongue as smooth as silk, hands moving to accentuate his words.

She picks at his sentence and chooses the question that might give her the most answers “What are these flames you refer to?” She asks.

“The ‘Flames’ could be called many things. I think the easiest way to explain it would be to call it the energy left behind from a kingdom torn apart; left to ruin. The remaining energy left from a gods’ war is especially invigorating.” 

“I see. How is this energy collected?”

“Very simply, in fact, it has already been done. However, my star has yet to return to finish this ritual dance of ours. I had gotten into position and everything and they never showed. However, I can feel the last flames they have gathered and it's making the Nightmare heart antsy. It reaches out but the nature of our associate makes it oh so hard to find them. Though, I highly doubt they’ll be keeping us waiting much longer. Yet, I’d like to speed things along faster than I suspect they’ll happen otherwise.”

“Who are they?” Hornet pushes.

“It wouldn’t be sporting to identify those who have brought me here when you seem so against it now would it?” Grimm responds.

“...I have a proposition in response to that.”

At that, Grimm smiles, “Please, do go on.”

“I have a sibling who is gravely injured. Perhaps you would know them as the one who, until recently, was vessel to the Radiance. Their deliverance from their duties came at a high price and now I need assistance to move them from one place to another. My request is for help moving them from their current position to a resting place in Dirtmouth. In return. I will find your associate so that you may complete the ritual.”

“A good offer indeed. I will accept your proposition. However, in return, I just have a few questions in relation to this vessel.” Grimm responded.

“I consent. Go on.” 

“This vessel. Wouldn’t happen to be a being of void would it?” 

“...Yes. What of it?” She tentatively answered.

“Hmm. Nothing you need to worry about. Just an inquiry from an earlier venture I assure you. My little associate was not the first to call me to this kingdom. In fact, the very lantern they lit was from that earlier call.”

“You have graced these lands before?” Hornet cautiously asks.

“Oh, yes! Long before you or that vessel were born. My first summons happened long before the establishment of Hallownest proper. That’s all ancient history now though, my dear. Shall we get on to my side of business?”

Hornet sighs, “If you insist. I suppose I’d also like to hurry things along at this point.”

“Good. Fortunately for you, dear sentinel, my associate may be a mutual acquaintance given your standing with the vessel to the Radiance. For both should be siblings if my deduction is correct.”

“...Yes?” Hornet pushed.

“Small. Very well made nail. Two pronged horns. Technically a grub? A being of void who seems to -interestingly enough- bear the mark of Hallownest’s king.”

“You are referring to the Little Knight, aren’t you?”

His large smirk was enough of an answer for her.

“I am so happy you know who I’m talking about! If you see them pass along the message that I am expecting them soon. Please do try to convey that last bit persuasively?”

“Duly noted. Then it comes to the matter of my assistance?” Hornet presses.

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. I’ve sent some of my largest Grimmkin to help haul the Hollow Knight. And no, you won’t need to escort them there. They shall be waiting for you at the Hot Springs-”

“-How did you know where they were?” Hornet interrupts, hoping to understand how Grimm could know more than she had stated.

“It is only simply deduction work. You stated they were gravely injured, and for a being that feasts on soul, the only likely place to take them for healing would have been the nearest hot springs. Anyways, if you have any further questions, don’t be afraid to refer to my associate Brumm. He’s the one out there playing the accordion. Gave you quite the rude welcome by my standards, but you know- can’t take a musician away from their instrument. A shame really. I know a few other things those hands work wonders at.” Grimm smirked playfully.

However, Hornet only looked confusedly at him, “Good at what?” 

Definitely not the reaction Grimm was looking for by his disappointed face. “Perhaps another time.” He almost deadpans. “You have work to do, yes?”

“Yes, you’re right. Though, this conversation has been very enlightening. For that you have my thanks. However, pray that I don’t ever have to see you in Hallownest again.”

“Loud and clear, Protector.” With that he disappears into a cloud of red flame.

Time to leave. She breathes a sigh of relief.

She once again passes by the other bug, -Brumm- she remembers, and is glad he ignores her for his accordian. As Grimm’s words tumble around in her mind she is reminded why she despises anything having to do with them.

Once she leaves the tent and has left the Troupe far behind, she takes a deep breath.

Grimm had given her many things to think about. From the affairs of gods to the potential future of this land, but now was not the time to distract herself in the wily thoughts of a god.

She had one task. One duty at the moment that took precedence over all else.

With that she dashed forward and down the well.

Upon reaching the Hot Springs, panting slightly from the exertion she used to get there quickly, she arrived shocked to find Ghost fending off what looked to be her assistance (judging by their masks) while they seemingly harassed them. She looks over to check on Hollow to find them quivering in their nest.

Immediately she couldn’t help but screech, “What is going on here!” and almost immediately Ghost and the dark-grey Grimmkin froze and look towards her. “Wonderful. I ask for help and he sends two meat-for-brains!” She scathingly remarks, “Now either you are going to behave or you can go back to Grimm and tell him I’m withdrawing our deal.” She continued.

While they did not verbally respond, the way they looked panicked at each other before backing away from them all told her enough of their answer.

“Good. Now little Ghost, don’t think you’re getting away scot free either. We have business to discuss, but I think there is one member who deserves an apology from you lot for scaring them with all this nonsense. Especially since they can’t do anything about it! Now stay where you’re at until I can calm them or else.” She puts a hand on her needle for emphasis and that seems to tell them enough of her ability to act. Keeping an eye on them she walked over to where Hollow lay. Sprawled as if they had been startled out of his sitting position, but obviously holding no strength to push themself back up in their state.

“Hollow.” She crouched down next to them as their shaky gaze trained itself upon her. 

“Its alright, they aren’t here to hurt us. At least, if they haven’t already then I highly doubt they will now. With that said, they must of given you and Ghost quite the scare.”

Hollow’s shaking did not settle, but their attention remained on her.

Hornet sighed, feeling completely out of her depth. She couldn’t even be sure what exactly scared them in the first place. Her only clues being that they had obviously been startled and perhaps their inability to do anything made them feel so horribly threatened that their adrenaline pulsed without any outlet to push it towards with their inability to do anything about the situation. For now she could only let it run its course.

“Will you be alright?” She asks.

They nod. She can’t help but smile before helping them sit back up.

She cautiously places her hands around Hollow, picking them up off the ground, and then leaning them upon her. Hoping that perhaps having her there would give them the stability they need to calm down.

When finally, the shaking seemed to settle, she made sure they were sturdy enough on their own before standing to turn her attention back to her certainly unwelcome audience.

The Grimmkin were still minding their manners even while Ghost shot them menacing looks as if to say I dare you to try anything.

“I know they don’t seem trustworthy, but I swear they were sent as a means to help.” She speaks to Ghost, hoping to get them to stop antagonizing their help.

They only continued to stare unhappily up at her.

“Now stop that. It is appreciated, but I don’t see you and me hauling Hollow up safely by ourselves. Besides, it’s apparently your fault they’re around in the first place. I never took you for the type to shirk duty.” She reprimands.

At that they stared down. Little feet scuffing the ground while they held their hands behind their back.

“After we get Hollow to Dirtmouth, you are going straight to that damnable Troupe Master and finishing your business with him. Understand? His continued presence on this land won’t be tolerated.” She merely stated.

At the knight’s quick head shake in affirmative, she could let her side of the matter lie.

“Now then, I believe you have something to say to Hollow? For making him think you were being attacked by enemies and scaring them?” Hornet pushes.

Ghost only stares at her confusedly.

“What about my statement is confusing? You owe it to Hollow to say your sorry for scaring them senseless when they couldn’t do anything about it.” 

With that explanation they seemed to finally understand what she meant as they walked over to Hollow. While no words were exchanged, she could see the minute gestures and figured perhaps there was another way they could communicate as they were both beings of void.

She could only wish she had something like that. For Hollow’s sake more than her own.

With that out of the way, it was finally time to finish the matter she had been trying to accomplish.

It was a simple matter to have the Troupe’s Grimmkin help lift Hollow. While Hollow looked less than fine with it, Hornet reminded them it was the best she could do for them and that it would be over sooner if they made it easy for the Grimmkin. Ghost followed behind them as if to look out for surprise attacks, but Hornet knew they felt guilty about having Hornet get involved in their mess. When they finally arrived in Dirtmouth, it was a simpler matter than Hornet surmised to obtain a house as the Elderbug was fine with them choosing any house as long as there weren't any current occupants. 

After finding a house and setting Hollow against a wall, the brutes then flew off to obtain the bedding they had left behind at the Hot Springs. While the Grimmkin were off doing that, Hornet inspected the house for all the work she would need to do to make it more livable. From the dust to the molding furniture to the smaller things she could finally afford to have now that she would be settling in a house. 

When the Grimmkin arrived with the bedding she sent them back to their master with the message that she had fulfilled her end of the bargain. With that done she placed the bedding down near Hollow, against the wall, and helped them back into it before sitting down next to them herself. When Ghost crawled in with them and settled she couldn’t help but lean back and think. Think about how wondrous it was to have this. How she could ignore everything else for this.

She thinks she can allow it. At least for a while. While Hollow healed. 

Pulling back to the present she could feel Hollow against her to one side while the Little Ghost curled up into her. For now, all she needed to focus on was making this house their home.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I wanted to do was get Hollow from point A to point B and it wound up being a 20 page disaster.


	7. Ch. 6: Only a Tool...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vessel thinks about many things. Just another one of its many flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is genuinely sorry for giving you this giant pile of angst while the other part is raving at how some of you were practically begging for this chapter. In any case, a lot of the forementioned tags show up in this chapter so be prepared.

Ch. 6: Only a Tool...?

It sits limp where it was placed. Ignores the aches and pains of having to be carried. A sharp pounding from both its wounded chest and stump where its arm used to be.

The vessel tried not to let the shame overwhelm them at the fact Hornet had to take time to accommodate it. 

Despite their efforts, the vessel had winced when it had been placed down and felt burning shame at their failure. It works hard not to let its fingers twitch with the signs. For maybe -just maybe- it won’t have to shame itself in front of its siblings any more like it had to do for Her. 

It stays still as Hornet sits beside it and their sibling comes to join them. It doesn't move or indicate anything and hopes it's enough.

It reviles internally at how nice her presence feels against its body, knowing it doesn't deserve it. It felt nicer than even the Hot Springs after the sting from its wounds dissipated. After so long of biting chains and burning skin melting away the gentleness of the touch is like- is like? They wrack what is left of its mind trying to remember what it was that was so similar. It remembers faintly a pale hand and how much it used to want it. It pieces together that it was most likely the Pale King’s hand, but struggles to find the memory.

So many had been tainted by the Radiance. It struggles to piece together what was real and what was her touch.

It is rare it finds one untouched by her wing, and when it remembers, it cherishes it longingly before throwing it so far away into the corners of the vessel's broken mind it prays the Radiance won’t find it.

Sometimes she did find them. She would scold it for thinking it could hide anything from her while she twisted the memory this way and that. Until the memory lost its warmth to guilt, shame, and self-hatred. Until it couldn't remember what the original memory used to be or what had made it so nice. 

If only it could find them again. 

It knows it doesn’t have much time left. It is only a matter of time before Hornet takes this broken vessel back to the King and He deems it broken. It had seen what the King does with his failed experiments and it is only natural a useless vessel is disposed like the rest.

It truly cannot fathom why Hornet even bothered to fix its withering frame. Other than it was an order from the Pale King. Perhaps he ordered it to be delivered to him. Perhaps- Perhaps-

_ Do not hope. _

One of its mental statutes bars thought further. Preventing it from having thoughts it should not have. Protecting it.

It is broken out of its mind when Hornet finally stands. The empty void where her body had been prevalent in contrast to the soft warmth of her presence.

“Come Little Ghost. While the short rest was nice, we need to get this house cleaned out.” With that she and the smaller sibling got up to work. 

Something inside it calls out for her to return, wanting her by its side, yet another intercepts with  _ do not want do not want do not want. _

It is only when the desire fades away to a dull throb does that thought finally fade with it.

It is not commanded to help so it stays. In the vessel's body’s broken state, it does not even know if it could get up to help, even if she had commanded the vessel to. It would try only to fail. It would add to the list of reasons the vessel should be discarded.

To that end, it cannot fathom how the Radiance managed to puppet the vessel's useless body around. Even sitting up for its smaller sibling had been a colossal task. When it had tried again for Hornet it had been left so weak from the first time that it’s muscles had collapsed before the vessel could achieve its command.

Hornet had forgiven the vessel's failure, but it could not take any comfort in it. What was the point when it should have been disposed of for its failure? Hornet should have ample proof of its malfunction from when the strange ghosts had appeared. One minute the vessel had been trying to do the arm stretches Hornet had commanded it do, then the next they had appeared and the vessel had been so startled it fell over. It only felt a rush of panic when its smaller sibling had pulled out their nail and started chasing them. It’s instincts shouting at it to stand and fight  _ but it couldn’t do anything. _ It couldn’t stand. Couldn’t convince its shaking body to do anything. __ It should be the one with its nail protecting the other smaller vessel-

And that is when it realized it no longer even had a nail. Left at the temple most likely. Broken. Most likely in pieces from age. Just like the vessel. Perhaps Hornet had discarded it. A broken vessel has no need for a nail after all.

The vessel could only lay helplessly until Hornet showed up to break up the fight. She had then come over to hold the vessel close and wait for its body to stop shaking and its mind to calm. The warmth from her kindness had almost been too much for the vessel. It had felt so good that when she got up to leave the vessel felt its remaining arm almost launch out to grab hold of her again.

It didn’t though. Even when the Grimmkin came over to carry the vessel it didn’t let itself shudder at the unnatural heat they emitted. At how horribly familiar it felt. Only winced when it's wounds were 

jostled. It could not have preferences after all.

It had known such relief when they finally disappeared into flames. 

With its back against the wall it could bring its remaining hand up to the bandages wrapped around its lower abdomen. It slowly brushes its hand over the silk, almost relishing in its soft texture. 

It turns its attention and watches as Hornet walks around with Ghost.

“Alright Ghost, now I know you have probably never lived in a home before, but there are some very basic things you need to know to keep it clean and livable.” She starts. 

Its little sibling stares on.

“First” She looks around before something catches her attention and grabs a tattered blanket off of an old couch, “Your possessions should not be cloaked in dust. It's bad for your health.” She gives it a shake and watches as old dust mites fall to the ground long dead. “There are also tiny bugs that feast on dust; which is why this blanket is tattered and now unusable.” 

It watches as she then tosses the old blanket half-hazardly back onto the couch.

It reminds them of something-

_ It watches as all the furniture gets covered in white sheets. After the White Lady had left the Pale King had commanded that all her things be put away and covered. It had watched as furniture and all manner of odd things were placed into a room and covered in white sheets. It had been commanded to help with the haul. _

_ “Its a shame really. All this furniture going to waste.” A servant speaks. _

_ “I know some of my children would go wild for some of this stuff. They’re at that age where they want to move out on their own, you know?” Another replies. It does not look up from it’s work to see who exactly it is. _

_ “Can’t blame the King for being unable to part with them though. I know if my husband left me or died and left some of his things I wouldn’t be able to part with it either.” _

_ “All that can be done is cover it up and hope someday it gets used again.” _

_ “By the way, didn’t-” _

_ It walks away from the conversation to get its next load, but it cannot get a niggling thought out of its mind. _

_ If it fails could this also be its fate? It knows of the love Father has for this vessel despite his claims against the matter. What if Father was unable to truly get rid of it? Burdened by His love. What if instead he commands it be put away to be forgotten? Just like the furniture covered in white sheets? _

_ It didn’t know there could be a worse thing than disappointing Father, but it thinks being put away and forgotten by Father might be worse than being disposed of. At least then it would not have to ponder its place. _

_ It walks away resolving itself again that it will not ever disappoint Father. That if the time comes Father will not have to burden Himself over whether He could truly get rid of the vessel or not. _

The memory fizzles and fades from mind as Hornet starts forming a pile of things to dispose of that were left in the house. All the while telling Little Sibling this and that about house care and why certain things needed to be thrown out while others could be reused. What will need to be bought or made themselves.

Even the vessel’s sibling gets into it as it points at this and that, wondering the purpose of each item.

“That? That would be a fireplace. It warms the house when the air gets colder. I suppose many bugs back in the old days also used it to cook and smoke food. Cooked food was considered a more refined dish compared to just eating meat raw.”

That causes the vessel to ponder if cooked food was common in the palace. It remembers back to when Hornet had presented her hunt to the vessel and the nasua it felt at the thought of eating it. Perhaps it had only sustained off of cooked food?

It cannot recall. Its memories only offering an unrecognizable haze.

It’s sibling points to another object.

“That old thing? Couches don’t really serve a good purpose other than having somewhere nice to sit. Popular with bugs when Hallownest was thriving. Its probably one of the only few you’ll find in this small town. It was a luxury saved mostly for the more well off.”

And more objects.

“There are a lot of paintings aren’t there? With the size of this home and all the trinkets lying around, I would surmise this was the old mayor's house. While I normally wouldn’t go for something so large, I highly doubt any other house in town could fit a bug of Hollow’s size.”

It wants to cringe away at those words, but refrains. Doesn’t understand why she is being considerate of it. Feels shame at the prospect that it is a thing worth consideration. What’s the point? It is almost as if Hornet has more long term plans for the vessel. Does Father not want to see it? Is Hornet hiding them away from Father’s wrath? It's pointless. Why bother?

Hornet’s words fade away as its thoughts swirl chaotically in its mind. Just as always though, its mind barricades them away behind a wall of  _ donotfeel donotfeel donotfeel- _ and tries to focus back onto Hornet’s words. It focuses on the rhythm and pitch. Listens and fixates on whether her intonation has changed over the years. It remembers her voice once full of vibrance and life-

_ “Come play with me Hollow!” _

_ “Shhh! You don’t want Father to find us, now would you?” _

_ “Come look! I’ve never been in this room before! It's full of the coolest stuff!” _

And now- Now it thinks her voice has been chiseled away with age. The tests of time chipping a piece here and there to what used to resemble youthful optimism and now an indescribable mess remains. Lumpy. Sharp. Rough. Undefined.

“Put it over here, Ghost! Don’t just leave random piles of things. I’ve started our organization system for a reason!” 

“Is that an old Hallownest seal? No, you can’t keep it. It would be useless to us now. Not even its intrinsic value remains.”

“Take this cloth and wipe the storage shelf over there.”

Her voice pushes where it used to float harmlessly.

It ignores the tiny voice that says the vessel shares having been worn away with time with Hornet. Feeling shame that it could ever hope to be in comparison with her.

Hornet was the King's heir. His daughter. A half god. It may sometimes think of Him as it's father (and shames itself for the audacity) but it is merely a tool created by Him. A tool created for a purpose the vessel couldn't even fulfill. No. It does not deserve Her at all.

_ Do not. _

It’s mind turns to ponder on her second statement. About the Hallownest Seal.

The vessel knew how the Hallownest seal had been viewed. Had heard newly hired bugs within the palace admire their own seals pinned on their cloaks to state their importance. A symbol of those specially chosen by the King for a specific role or duty. Just as the Pale King had made the vessel to fulfill a duty He had set aside that only the purest of them all could complete.

Now that it had failed in its task, it supposed anything that had been valuable about it had been lost. It had been made for a specific task and now even its intrinsic value had been lost with its failure to complete its duty.

Even the short distance between the Hot Springs and Dirtmouth had shown it the vast ruins left behind from its failure. When it had been escorted to the Black Egg Temple it remembers the crowds of bugs that had gathered to see it fulfill its task. The crowds the great knights had to part in order for the King and its vessel to make way to the temple.

Now- Now only the empty ruins called back to it. It cannot help but know it’s to blame. Every rotting husk it had seen only cemented that more firmly. 

It’s failure meant Hornet had to grow and survive in that wasteland. The Hollow Knight had taken everything from her because of its selfishness.

That thought causes a searing hoy wave of shame course through it's body. Pressures it's heart and pumps painfully through it's wounds. It takes it for it deserves nothing less.

Why? Why did she save it? It's brain cries in confusion.

It is overwhelmed by the guilt eating away at its carapace. It tightens its fist and digs its chipped claws weakly into the silk of its bindings hoping to curb the feeling before it worsens.

However, it only feels the spiraling of its thoughts worsen as its world unfocuses.

It should have done better- It could have done better. Instead it had to be so selfish. So selfish to want when Father had given it all the purpose and love it could have ever needed. Selfish enough to want more. So much more even the Radiance thought it should be punished for it. Surrounding it and whispering its wrongs to it. Showing how wrong it was to want. 

The room swirls in its vision and it pierces its claws into itself, trying to stabilize and control but it loses itself to  _ donot donot donot- _

_ Do not what? _

It silently kreens in confusion as it struggles to remember why it was being punished again. Its world becomes painful tight and wobbly and it curls up wishing all these confusing stimuli would just stop-

Suddenly it feels a hand on its shoulder. It flinches but it doesn’t uncurl. Afraid at what it might find if it looks. If it registers anything.

That hand then goes from still to slowly moving its way to the vessel’s head. Gently caressing it's shoulder then moving to its chin. One hand turning into two on each side.

Finally-

“Hollow? Hollow? Please look at me Hollow?”

The voice was warm. Like cool salve on a burn that just wouldn’t stop burning like fire. 

It weakly raises its head to find a shade of red dulled with time.

“There you go. What happened? Was it a memory?”   
  
It does not know. It shakes its head no.

Her eyes narrow at that.

“Do you know why?” She tries instead.

It shakes its head no. It does not.

At that Hornet sighes. It wonders if she is tired of having to deal with it.

With that even the sibling approaches.

“ _ Whatwrong? _ ” The sibling implores.

It only stares back in silence. 

The sibling in response grabs their hand and loosens it from their bandages, revealing the dried bits of void still stuck in it's claws.

The hand shakes in the siblings grasp. Fingers twitching.

Hornet looks at the small wound the vessel has created and says, “Oh, Hollow.” 

She looks back at its eyes before pulling the vessel close.

The warm feeling comes back from before in overwhelming force and it almost breaks out in emotion. It doesn’t though. Refrains only by tightening the muscles in it's hand and arm and pray it is enough to hold the motion back.

"I wish…" Hornet starts. The vessel only slightly nudges it's head to show it's listening. It feels her take breath as if to start speaking, only to break off into a huff. “...I only wish you didn’t have to go through what you did.”

It shakes its head in disagreement before it can really stop itself. It was built for its purpose after all.

“...No? Hollow, no one deserves to go through what you did.” Her voice pitches.

It agrees. No one does. However, it was never a ‘somebody’. It is a thing. It was made because the King didn’t want to have to put anybody through that. It is a tool that has served its purpose.

The vessel frees its hand from the sibling’s grip and slowly lifts it. It struggles to shift its fingers so only one finger points towards the piles Hornet had made. 

The keep pile. The ‘see if we can get it replaced’ pile. The sell pile. The throw away pile.

It points it’s finger at the throw away pile, making sure Hornet and the sibling see what it is doing, before pointing the finger back at itself. It looks at Hornet imploringly. 

It feels the sibling clench it’s little fist on its leg while Hornet gets a conflicted look on her face before looking away. Her fist tightens noticeably before loosening and turning back around to face the vessel.

She then places her hands on its shoulders. "You are not something that can be thrown away Hollow." She speaks. 

It stares in confusion. 

"You are not some _ thing _ . You are a person, Hollow!" Her voice cracks at the word person.

It cannot be. It  _ cannot be. _ If it was it would mean it was all for naught and that everything it has ever done had been useless. That it had failed Father in more ways than it could bear to think-

_ Do not. Donot. Donotdonotdonotdonot- _

No. That could not be it.

It does not want to be in contention with Hornet so it instead only answers by gripping Hornets cloak while looking away. Hornet only seems mildly satisfied with the vessel's response as she throws no more words it's way. 

It doesn't matter anyways. Hornet could only hold onto the vessel for so long before the Pale King inevitably came calling for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👍


	8. Ch 7: How to Reincarnate a Soul Left to Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow isn't the only one who needs a new perspective now that the times have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABYYYYY I am back. My inspiration to write has hit me like a semi truck and you can blame the Daily-Pure Discord. (Or I guess thank them in this case). Shoutout to Resh for somehow them going to work on a 4k fic somehow set a fire to my inspiration??! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: How to Reincarnate a Soul Left to Ruin

Hollow is out of it most days. Lost to their mind with little able to break them out of their trance. 

Those days are harder. A repeating cycle of both Hornet and Ghost trying to break their sibling out of their trance gently as more startling methods wind up with Hollow in a worse place than before.

On these days they will find Hollow stock still. It is always a hard decision on whether they should touch or not. Sometimes nothing happens. Other times Hollow will jolt and curl into a protective ball shivering as if they expect the following touch to hurt. Hornet suspects Ghost knows more, but she has yet to teach Ghost enough written language for more complex expression and they have only built a few signs with the language of hands.

All she can do when she has the time is sit and tell stories. When it is safe she holds their hand and rubs comforting circles just to feel as if she is doing something.

It is strange to see Hollow act so completely empty. Like her sire had intended. In Hornet’s youth she had made it her personal mission to pull her sibling out of their shell when it was just her and them. When she could watch for small signs of expression that only Hornet knew of from hanging out with them. Eyes lighting with joy when they were fully engrossed with something.

Now they reminded her of a lifeless corpse. Startled to life only by the illusions of their mind. 

She hates it. Hates not knowing what she can do. What will help. What will hurt. She can only try, and it takes her back to the days when she was all alone and only knew of uncertainty. She has long tried to forget those times, but the fact that she does not know what to do only brings her back.

Turning her thoughts back to her sibling, Hornet wonders if it would have been kinder to release their sibling from the burden of life. Rather than have them remain trapped in their tormented mind.

Yet…

They were stock still, waiting like father would have wanted them too. In front stood father along with a couple of his knights. 

She was waiting for her chance. Hiding behind the black rocks that lay here and there in the temple.

When another knight entered and led the King and his knights with him she saw her chance.

She ran out from her hiding place to her sibling, wanting one last chance to speak with them before they would disappear from her forever.

She reaches out for their cloak and pulls, “Hollow!” She whispers loudly up at them. 

They flinch mostly from their honed instincts before looking down at her. They give her the same look her mother gives when she runs into her meetings.

You are not meant to be here. The expression speaks.

“I just wanted to talk to you once more before you go.” Hornet says. Almost whines in the only way a child can.

Hollow looks around them cautiously before kneeling to reach her height. Even though she has grown some, she still only reaches their knees. They reach a hand out for her to hold and she latches on quickly.

“Do you really have to go?” She asks. Trying her best not to blubber like some grub.

Their hand tightens around her own. Trying to reassure her.

“I want you to stay.” She whines.

Hollow looks away. Their pretence disappears for a moment as their eyes sadden.

That admission of wanting more than what they are destined for speaks volumes to Hornet. Even the lynchpin to the Kings plans does not want to go through with it. 

Yet Hornet knows none of them really have a choice in the matter.

“I’m going to miss you. I won’t have anyone after you’re gone.” Hornet hitches.

Hollow reaches out as if to give Hornet one last comforting gesture, but at the sound of footsteps in the distance they quickly stand back in their original position; as if they had never moved.

Hornet understands, but cannot help her tears as she runs away. Knowing she will never see her sibling again.

It has been that desire for more than they were allowed that she secretly held close to her heart for all those terribly long years that had stretched uncountable. To let her sibling be more than the King created them for. 

It was why when their weakness caused the infection to spread all throughout Hallownest she was not surprised. It was why she drove herself to find a vessel that could replace them. For at the signs of their breaking, what else could she truly do for them other than to give them rest? 

It was her folly to rely so heavily on something she already knew would fail. Just like the King had. For no vessel she had met could pass her test of their emptiness or their strength would fail. For nothing that has the ability to learn can ever be empty.

She had almost given up hope when the Ghost arrived. Running on habit she had merely done what she had done for the other vessels. Meet them. Challenge. There was no real malice or real strength behind her needle. Only the desire of something to hold onto and when the little ghost had passed her tests she had felt something she had not felt in an eternity.

Hope.

She quietly opens the door to Hollow’s room. It is still quite early and she hopes to find them still asleep, but is disappointed to find them leaning against the wall staring blankly forward. She wonders if they have been like this all night or if it was a nightmare that roused them.

She forces a smile underneath her mask, hoping it will make her sound happier than she is, “Good morning Hollow.”

When they shift their attention to her, she hopes today will be better than yesterday when she received nothing in response.

“Did you sleep alright?” No response. “That’s fine. I did not sleep well either. Do you feel any better compared to yesterday?” She tries.

A slow nod of their head. It trembles as if they are barely able to keep their own head raised. 

“Do you feel any stronger today?” She pushes.

At her question she watches them raise their arm. She watches as it shakes and quivers from tiredness.

Troubling, but not surprising at this point, as they have been laying in the same spot since they arrived. However, to have been healing for weeks and still no strength gain. It worries her but she does not know what to do. She knows that when she is injured, she can lose a lot of her strength, but it usually returns as she starts moving again. Maybe that is the problem. Hornet needs to get them moving.

But how do you move something that has no strength to stand? Let alone start moving someone nearly 3 times your size? 

“I think we need to start helping you move more. I fear all this sitting in bed has done nothing to help regain your strength.” She continues. They stare back at her.

“Anyways, I am going to go wake Ghost. They have tasks they need to get done today. In the meantime, can you try moving your arms? I know it is hard, but you will regain your strength quicker if you move.”

They respond by moving their arm again. Trying to flex its shrunken, scarred limbs.

Hornet couldn’t help the small smile that lights her face. 

“Good. If you reach a point where you cannot move it, try to at least raise it into the air.” Hornet moves her arm up as an example before letting it fall back underneath her cloak. 

With that she leaves their room to go wake Ghost. However, when she opens their door she finds them already collecting a few things from around their room.

“Ghost?”

They turn to stare at her.

“Good morning. Are you still planning on traveling into Hallownest today?”

Yes. They sign. One of the few she has had time to teach.

“Good. I will be hunting in greenpath today if you need me. Afterwards I might be traveling deeper for a personal matter. I will return after. If you get back before me, would you please check on Hollow?”

Yes.

“Good.” Making sure her needle is secure to her back she leaves the house at a brisk pace, turning into a sprint once she leaves the outskirts of town.

While she hunted all she could help but notice how quiet and still the crossroads were.

The crossroads no longer pulsed with infection, all the corpses she had animated had finally fallen to true decay, leaving only their bodies and a distinct stink in the air. She could only hope she could find something by Greenpath that had not been too touched by the infection enough to live. 

She does not pass where the Black Egg used to sit, but she knows she will need to return soon to see if she can find her sibling's weapon. Though wary to actually give it to them in their current state, she could not let it lay around for any raider to find. Perhaps if she remembers she will stop by.

Her hunting does eventually take her deep into Greenpath, taking much longer than she had hoped, with her almost turning to the collection of berry bushes in the area to sate her hunger. However, she manages to find a stray vengefly and mosscreep. She was quick to munch down on the meat and let her venom turn the meat into digestible liquid. She is thankful for the meat as berries never could fill her like meat could and made her stomach turn more often than not. 

With her belly full, she directed herself deeper into the kingdom. Flying past the queen’s gardens to the darkness of her native home. She had not returned since she knew of the Little Ghost’s plans to challenge her sibling. Lucky enough that they waited for her arrival before they removed her mother from this life completely.

Deepnest is eerily quiet. Only the occasional chittering of dirtcarvers and distant rumbling of garpedes filled the silence. 

It's feels strange to be returning here, as if it was merely a strange place she had never been before. 

Hornet tried to remember what it used to sound like. To hear the familiar skittering of multiple limbs, a sign of home, but she found that she could not. 

Even when Hornet had left the Hive, she had not returned to her home in Deepnest, having already heard the news of her tribe leaving. Those who had stayed behind were already falling to the infection. Hornet did not know then whether she could have handled the difference of what she knew of home and what was left. The few times she caught herself starting through the tunnels she could feel her mind slip dangerously and would always force herself to leave before it got any worse.

But now, with everything said and done, she could not turn away. Now that she knew she had something to return to. Still, it did not stop the feeling of sadness from hitting her like a garpede at the site of her mother’s empty bed. Bringing her to her knees at the foot of it.

She thought she had properly mourned. She thought when she left her bedside full of cold resolve she could finally leave her behind. Could focus on the future when the Hollow Knight miraculously survived.

She shouldn’t cry. It was a noble sacrifice and it would be selfish to be sad. She can feel her sadness and anger start to crawl its way out and she quickly stifles it. Even when she feels her shoulders start to twitch from the repression she takes slow steady breaths to prevent the tears that threaten to spill.

“You are free to mourn, my child.”

At the voice, Hornet is on her feet with her needle. Looking for the intruder to her mother’s grave, “Who are you and why have you intruded upon this space?” She is quick to threaten. Silk flaring.

Out of the shadows, an old voice speaks as she emerges, “I did not know I would need invitation to visit this space.” A large centipede with a split mask.

Hornet nearly drops her needle in shock when she sees who it is, and it is only instincts that keep her hand tightly wrapped around her weapon, “Midwife.” A statement that rolls up into a question. 

“It is I, dear. No need to treat me as if I’ll bite.” Hornet can hear the edges of a lilt in her voice.

“I did not even think you were alive.” Hornet replies, still holding onto her weapon, just in case.

“Still a prideful child then.” Midwife titters, “and I fear the stagnation of time has only worsened such traits. Do this old woman a favor and put down your weapon? It is quite the rude gesture towards your old wet nurse and it would pain Herrah terribly to know you would raise your weapon to me. Besides, what a sad reunion it would become if I were to be skewered by your needle." Midwife requests as she moves her way to where Herrah used to lay.

Reluctantly, Hornet puts down her weapon, and while her arm slackens, her eyes still watch Midwife warily, “Why have you revealed yourself to me only now?” Hornet asks, previous emotions coloring her tone.

“It is simply luck that I arrive while you are here. I still have obligations here in Deepnest and you never come to visit!” Midwife admonishes with several legs moving along with her words. 

Hornet deflates at the acknowledgement that the mistake is hers, “I apologize. There were many times I would try to come, but I…” She remembers the strange apathy that would overcome her at her attempts, “...I could not.”

Midwife silences. Giving her a long stare before, “It would not have been the same. It would have no longer felt like the home you wanted.” 

Hornet hates how that sounds. Clenches her fist in frustration, but she could hardly lie to the midwife. She nods her head and bows her head in shame.

“Now dear, there is no need for that. What has happened has happened. It is time to leave it in the past where it belongs,” Midwife replies.

“What do you mean?” Hornet asks.

“Well, simply that the age has changed. With the seals destroyed and time flowing ever present, life can finally move on from the previous age.” 

“What will you do, now that Deepnest is nothing but a memory?” Hornet asks, curious yet cautiously.

Midwife stills for just one still second before Hornet can hear her giggling away with ghoulish delight, “Oh, Hornet. It is quite rude to ask an old woman what she does with her remaining time!"

Hornet sputters, "I- How would I know? I was still a grub when I was left to the wastes." She did not bother to hide the accusation in her voice. 

"Please Hornet, it was merely in jest. Though it was in poor taste that I prodded. To be frank then, this old woman has one last brood to raise before my time is over.” Midwife states.

Hornet's eyes widen, "There is a surviving brood?” She says faintly, breath having left her at the news.

“Quite! I was just as surprised, but I’ve been collecting the unhatched eggs I've found in hopes that when the stasis ends, they will finally be allowed to hatch. Luckily, some of them have managed to survive it all. I am interested to see what they become. They surely will be an interesting brood, but I hardly doubt anything will beat raising you~” Midwife teases.

Hornet knows she is trying to make up for her previous folly, but she cannot help dampening the mood once more, “...I am sorry I was such an unruly child.” Hornet apologizes.

“Why are you apologizing, child? You can hardly be blamed for your actions as a grub.” Midwife chastises. "You are supposed to remember your childhood memories fondly."

Something ugly rears itself in Hornets mind, "You speak of a fond childhood, yet you would leave a grub to defend herself against eternal ruin.”

“Herrah did leave you to grow under Vespa’s care, did she not?” Midwife asks carefully.

Something in Hornet snaps, “Yeah, with merely enough time to learn the needle before I had to decide whether to leave or remain forever!” She challenges angrily.

Midwife tries to speak her words carefully, “Child, Herrah had no gift of foresight like your father. She did not know that Vespa-”

“SO!”, Hornet feels her eyes water as tears fall down her cheeks, “What is the point if I will be left alone anyways!” She accuses in a low tone. She feels her emotions threatening to overcome her as her shoulders hitch and she runs.

She runs and runs because she knows the second she stops all the horrible feelings she’s hidden from the world will come bursting through. All the hatred that bloomed during lonely nights before she slept, when she grew hungry because no one ever taught her how to properly hunt for food, the long days of trying to figure out her own silk as there was no one left to teach her how. Every poor knot a frustration for how easily she could remember her kin weaving away.

When she feels she has distanced herself from Midwife, she finally takes the time to stop. She swallows the want to scream and fit like a grub. She twitches from all the pent up emotional energy swirling within but she refuses to give in. She takes deep breath after deep breath until the emotions are once again wrapped under thick, mental silk bindings. Tightens them with the mantra of I am an adult. I have to act like one. I have no right to be angry or sad about my mother’s-

“Hornet, I truly am sorry.” Midwife’s voice rings out from another hallway.

Hornet turns around, only to see Midwife slowly approaching.

“HOW DID YOU FIND ME?” Hornet screeches, unable to stop the jolt that ran through her body.

“...You ran to your old room.” Midwife states. “But there is something more important I must say.”

Looking around to confirm, Hornet realizes Midwife is correct and white hot embarrassment heats up her face. She is glad her mask hides it.

“Truly Hornet, I am sorry for what I said earlier. It was not the words you needed to hear and not the message I was trying to get across.” Midwife continues, “and for that, I am sorry.”

“No. It is like you say. I am an adult now and I have no right to-”

Midwife cuts her off, “No, Hornet. You have every right to be angry with Us. Me and Herrah. We had the duty of taking care of your needs and trust, and we have both failed you in that regard.” 

Hornet finds herself speechless until her words manage to slowly creep in, “No. It is time to move on from what this past century has done.” 

“I can only hope you will take those words to heart, but I cannot demand anything of you at this point. I know you probably have places to be, but let this old, selfish woman ask one more request of you?” 

“Yes?”

“When the brood hatches, I would like you to be there for them as an older sister. They will be coming into a world that has very little structure and I want them to know they will have the support of someone even after I am gone.” Midwife asks. “If not for me or Herrah, for them alone.”

“I- I promise to return for them. I can promise that.” Despite her heritage, she does not wish to continue with what her mother had. Not after she has seen the effects of ruling has so personally. Not after everything that has happened. She fears she has been left too socially inept to ever take up such a position.

“Thank you, Hornet. I will see you in time then.” With that Midwife leaves to return from the darkness in which she emerged. Leaving Hornet to contemplate her words in silence.

Hornet looks around her old room. Sees her old nest and moldering toys and thinks like everything else in her life that it is a perfect representation of all she has left. For everything she used to know has gone to rot.

It is when she notices something bundled in web that peaks her interest enough to investigate. Upon shaking and unraveling the old threads she finds her old toy needle. The one she carried around before she was old enough to understand the responsibility of a real weapon. To her surprise, she finds the surface unblemished for the occasional small dent. Evidence of how rough she used to handle the toy. It was probably the most new looking thing in the room.

Despite everything else, this alone had managed to surpass the test of ruin.

She pockets it in her cloak before she departs once again.

\--------------------------

“Hollow? Little Ghost? I have returned.” She announces when she returns.

At her words the Little Ghost comes running out of Hollow’s room before excitedly giving her a hug.

“How has your day been? Has anything happened while I was gone?” She asks.

Ghost is quick to write choppy letters on a paper before giving it to her. It read Good day! Found fire for Grimm. Stay with Hollow. 

“That is good. Have they been practising the arm exercises I set out for them?”

They fingers sign a yes.

“Any episodes?” She continues

Ghost had to think for a second, hands fidgeting before signing a simple, yes.

Hornet wilted at their words and let a sigh escape her lips, “Was it bad? Do you know what triggered it?” 

Yes, and then a delayed No.

“Let Me go talk to them. Afterwards, would… would you like to hang out?” She tries, one of her arms moving to fiddle with the toy needle hidden in her cloak. The words ‘hang out’ feeling awkward on her tongue.

At their repeated yes’s Hornet couldn’t help but feel some of the lethargy leave her frame. “Ok.” She responds weak, but tone lighter than before.

“Hollow?” She says as she knocks on their door to announce her presence. As she opens the door, she notices them flinch before looking up at her. 

“Ghost says you had a hard day today.” She says and adds, “Can’t say my day was much better.” Her steps are quiet and methodical as she walks over to their bed. She reaches out her hands for theirs before stopping and staring at them, asking for permission.

When they raise their hand to meet hers she snatches their hand into her grasp and holds it lovingly in both of hers. 

“I met with Midwife today. You probably don’t know her, but she was one of my primary caretakers in Deepnest. She took care of broods.” She continues to speak, filling up the space for both of them, “Anyways, I was reminded that there are still things to look forward to. I know… I know things are still hard for you, I know I have not had an easy time either, and you really can’t talk about what's going on yet, but I want you to know that I hope that someday you will be able to wake up one day and not have to worry that it will be a bad day. That you will be able to do whatever you want. That you will have a voice to speak. That your mind will be fully yours to think whatever thoughts you want. A will that is truly unbreakable. I-” She bits her tongue when she realizes she is rambling and turns her hands fumbling into her cloak, “Here,” she pulls out her toy needle, “Do you remember this?” She holds it out for them to see.

When they finish looking at the toy to back to her she continues, “Remember when I used to carry this around? It was so long ago I would not blame you if you didn’t, but I found this laying in my old room and- well, it was the only thing not decayed with time.” She pauses to phrase her next words, “I like to think it means while everything may seen ruined, there are still things that have survived. You survived, so I like to think there is a chance for you.” 

When they don’t move a muscle, Hornet’s embarrassment finally reaches breaking point as she thrusts herself around their midsection. Hands resting on her siblings back. “I don’t want to lose anything else. I love you,” she places her head on their torso, “Your the only thing left that hasn’t died to that stupid infection. I refuse to let you leave me too” 

When Hollow does not move, she continues, “You’re supposed to hug me too.” She demands without any actual strength. 

When she feels their hand on her back, does she finally let a smile make its way onto her face. 

Maybe she can imagine a future for herself.

…………….

……….

…..

…

.

…

……

……………….

Far beneath the ruins of Hallownest a deep rumble can be felt. Its disturbance only noted by the shadow creepers that noticeably startle at the vibrations coming from beneath their feet.

Eight white eyes shine in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬ )

**Author's Note:**

> Right I'mma head out


End file.
